


MonoMono Mayhem

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, MonoMono Machine, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Ouma not Oma, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), and just dangan ranpan humor in general, daily writing challenge, i need to practice my writing so!! daily drabbles!, rated T because of miu mostly, tags will update as more drabbles are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 27,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: Step right up and try your luck! What prize will you win?One drabble per item, updates whenever possible!





	1. Oolong Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An oxidized Chinese tea. Different flavors and fragrances can be brought out depending on the degree of oxidation._
> 
> **Liked by:** Maki, Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team!

Shuichi rubbed his eyes tiredly, taking a sip from his mug. Stifling a yawn, he glanced around the cafeteria. His classmates were beginning to file out, having finished eating long before he had trudged in. Yawning again, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kaito slide into the seat next to him.

“Hey sidekick!” Shuichi nearly fell out of his chair, jumping as Kaito patted his back. “Shit, sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya, man!”

“I-its fine, I'm just a little out of it,” Shuichi mumbled. Bringing the cup to his lips, he used it to hide his embarrassment from his friend.

“Man, you're always so tired in the morning. You should get up earlier!” Pounding his fists together, Kaito grinned. “Nothin's more refreshing than an early morning run!” Shuichi yawned again, prompting more laughter from Kaito.

“Somehow I d-don't think that would help…”

Across the room, Maki nursed her own cup of tea, resting her head in her hand. She figured she had about ten more minutes of solitude before some extrovert or another came to find her. Seeing as Kaito was busy for now, chances are it'd be either Kaede or Tenko, and Maki was grateful that she'd at least be bothered by one of her more tolerable classmates today. Nodding to Kirumi, a wordless thanks for the tea, Maki left the dining hall, making her way towards her lab. Despite their situation, the group had settled into a comfortable rhythm and, even though she thought it was inane, a part of Maki was grateful for it. After all, as loathe as she was to admit it, she didn't mind the comfortable routineness of it all. It was nice to wake up knowing that she was safe for once.

It may have been "boring," but it was safe and comfortable. Calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, let's see if i can keep this going! gonna try to have one for every main item, not including the chapter rewards, underwear, or love key/game mode unlocking items!  
> hope you guys'll like it!


	2. Boba Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A popular drink with a bunch of tapioca balls at the bottom. The chewy tapioca balls are made from the root of the cassava plant._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kaede, Kokichi, Maki, Miu, Rantaro, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode.

“Tenko is so happy that we got to do this!!” Kaede giggled, watching as Tenko practically vibrated with excitement. Angie was the only one to match her energy, and the two bounded ahead of the group, dragging a lethargic Himiko along.

“They sure are excited,” Tsumugi said. “You wouldn't think we were just going to get boba…”

“Aww, what? Boba's the best!” Kaede replied, turning her attention back to the group. “Right, Miu?”

“Damn straight! All those balls in your mouth, heh heh…” Miu trailed off, drooling slightly, causing the others to roll their eyes. Kaede had gotten the idea for all the girls to go out for boba tea together, as a bonding exercise, and everyone had readily agreed that it was a great idea. Even Maki, who did her best to avoid associating with the others, seemed excited, her eyes sparkling slightly beneath their usual hostility.

After paying for their orders and sitting down, disaster struck. The shop's doors burst open, and Kokichi flew inside, babbling to Rantaro about something or other. Tenko instantly raised her guard, striking the equivalent of a defensive stance while sitting, and Himiko had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaping over the table right then. All hopes to avoid confrontation quickly died as, as soon as they had received their orders, Kokichi skipped over to their table and slid into the booth behind theirs.

“Just ignore him,” Maki grumbled, taking a sip from her milk tea. Kirumi nodded, keeping a careful eye on Tenko, who still seemed ready to go for his throat. Miu muttered something about 'shrimp-dicked twinks,’ but quickly brightened as Kaede sent her an apologetic smile.

It seemed like they'd be able to avoid making a scene in the middle of the boba shop, but just as the group let out a collective sigh of relief, they heard Kokichi whisper 'watch this,’ and shift around in the booth. Before anyone could react, there was a rubber _thwack_ , and the entire shop seemed to freeze. The tapioca pearl fell to the table with a _plop_ , the residual tea dripping from Kaede's face. The group was silent for a few tense seconds, aside from Kokichi's mischievous giggling, before all hell broke loose.

Kaede sighed as Tenko dove for Kokichi, the group overtaken by a cacophony of yelling. Despite the mess that'd they'd surely have to clean up, she couldn't help but let a tired smile spread across her face. She'd organized the outing because she enjoyed spending time with the others, chaos or not. Soon, an all-out war broke out, tapioca pearls flying through the air, and Kaede couldn't be happier. She got to spend more time with the people she loved, and that's what mattered.

Besides, isn't this more fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hope is that i'll be able to include most of, if not all of the characters who like an item in the respective chapters!


	3. Ginger Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hot water with grated ginger in it. It warms the body and prevents colds. It tastes delicious with honey mixed in._
> 
> **Liked by:** Himiko, Kirumi, Ryoma, Shuichi, Tenko, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team

“Ryoma? What are you doing here so early?” The ex-tennis player turned, gazing up at Kirumi tiredly.

“Hm? Oh, I'm just making some tea,” he replied, pouring the hot water from the kettle into a cup. “Ginger, since it's cold out today.” Kirumi nodded, smiling as Ryoma as he carefully grated the ginger into the water.

“That is a wonderful idea. I may make some for everyone else, if you don't mind.” Ryoma smiled, although he tried to hide it beneath his hat.

“It doesn't matter to me what you do. But…” Ryoma looked her in the eyes, and Kirumi swore she saw the hint of a blush dusting his face, “Shuichi has been struggling, what with the cold. He'd really appreciate it.”

“I see,” Kirumi replied, a warm smile decorating her face. “In that case, I will be sure to set some aside for him.” Ryoma nodded, leaving the kitchen. Kirumi watched him leave, glad that even if he pretended not to, Ryoma truly did care deeply for his classmates.

True to her word, after making breakfast for everyone, Kirumi was sure to make plenty of ginger tea for anyone who wanted any. Tsumugi gratefully accepted a cup with a smile and comment about how she 'just plainly loves this stuff!’, while Tenko grabbed two cups, one for her and one for Himiko. Tenko drank hers quickly, as it supposedly helped with her neo-aikido training, while Himiko practically upended the entire bottle of honey into her cup, sipping the dreadfully sweet liquid with a tiny contented smile.

Kirumi found Shuichi huddled in the corner, teeth chattering slightly with Kaito's jacket wrapped around his shoulders. The other students at his table were trying to cheer him up, making conversation with the shivering detective. Clearly Ryoma wasn't exaggerating when he said that Shuichi didn't handle the cold well. Kirumi gently placed a cup of the hot tea in front of him, and Shuichi peered up at her from beneath his hat curiously.

“Wh-what’s this? I-I mean, th-thank you, Kirumi,” he sputtered, pulling Kaito's jacket tighter around him as he sat up.

“It's ginger tea. The drink is known for its warming properties, and is often used to prevent colds.” Shuichi gasped quietly, wrapping his trembling hands around the mug and bringing it to his lips. He took a careful sip, humming contentedly as the tea's warmth spread throughout his body.

“Th-thank you, it's wonderful,” he said, smiling for what seemed to be the first time that day. Kirumi nodded, giving the detective a warm smile before returning to the kitchen. On her way she passed Ryoma, who wore an ever so slight smile on his face, eyes closed in contentment.

Once in the solitude of the kitchen, Kirumi poured herself her own cup of the tea, gingerly stirring in a small amount of honey. Sipping delicately from the cup, she gazed out the window at the snow-covered campus, feeling warm inside, and not only from the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the hc that shuichi can't handle the cold at all...


	4. Cleopatra's Pearl Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A drink based on the story of Cleopatra dissolving one of her pearl earrings in a cup of vinegar. Said to be good for beauty._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Himiko, Kaede, Kirumi, Korekiyo, Maki, Miu, Rantaro, Tenko, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an AU where the first murder doesn't happen.

“Kukuku… now this is most interesting.” The entire group turned to Korekiyo, eyeing him warily as he chuckled.

“What, do you know what this thing is?” Kaito asked, gesturing to the strangely shaped bottle that stood on the table in front of them. The bottle had been discovered by Kirumi in the dining hall, and she had promptly called a meeting to discuss the possibilities as to what it could be. Their only clue was a label which read “Cleopatra's Pearl Cocktail: Makes all your dreams come true!” with a crude doodle of the Monokubs, which wasn't much help outside of giving a name to the drink.

“Alas, I am not certain of the bottle's origins, no. However, its name is rather… intriguing.”

“Get to the point, tall-ass!” Miu snapped, glaring at Korekiyo from across the table. Korekiyo simply chuckled again, making her shudder uncomfortably.

“The tale of Cleopatra's Pearl is a wonderful one, from the times of Ancient Egypt.” Realizing that he was going off on an anthropology tangent, some of the students sighed, leaning against the table tiredly. “The story goes that Queen Cleopatra bet Roman general Marc Antony that she could host the most expensive dinner in history, in hopes to impress the Roman Empire with the extent of Egypt's wealth. Cleverly, she crushed up a pearl from a large pair of pearl earrings and placed the resulting powder in wine, drinking it. Marc Antony forfeited his matching dinner, the other earring, and conceded her victory.”

“That is an interesting story,” Kirumi said, nodding good naturedly. “But I fail to see what it has to do with the problem at hand. Surely this is another motive from Monokuma, is it not?”

“You bet your bippies it is, tutz!” The students groaned as the shrill voice echoed through the room, signalling the arrival of the monochrome bear. As expected, Monokuma soon dropped in, followed by his colorful children, calling out their signature catchphrase.

“Rise and shine, ursine!”

“You twerps haven't been getting the spirit of this _killing game!_ ” Monokuma shouted, his red eye flashing. “Sooo, I've gotta give ya some incentive!” Toddling over to the table, the stuffed bear hopped up so he could better address the group. “This magical little liquid's more than just a bottle 'o jin! One sip of this baby and you'll be more beautiful than you could ever imagine!” Suddenly, the bear was wearing a long, blonde wig, twirling his hair seductively around his paw. “Just imagine! All the beauty in the world… it's somethin’ people'd _kill for!_ Upupupupu~!”

“Woah, that's so amazing!” The group rolled their eyes as the Monokubs chattered on, mostly tuning them out. Before long, the robots left, leaving the students with the supposed 'beauty serum’. 

“...Well, that was pointless,” Ryoma said, shrugging. “Do we just get rid of it? It's clearly a scam.”

“I dunno… it's plainly an intriguing concept…” Tsumugi said, bringing a hand to her cheek in thought. “Being able to obtain beauty from just drinking something…”

“Bitch has a point… n-not that I need anything to make me pretty!” Despite her words, Miu still glanced at the bottle periodically, a curious expression on her face. Rantaro nodded, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Nyeh… that must be some powerful magic…” Himiko mumbled, pulling her hat over her eyes. Tenko nodded absently, her gaze locked on the bottle. 

“Nyahaha! Atua says we shouldn't get rid of it! Atua says… we should drink it!” Angie cheered, bouncing around the table with her hands clasped.

“I dunno guys, it… it seems kinda suspicious.” Kaede said, glancing hesitantly at the bottle.

“C'mon, really? Are you guys _actually_ considering this?!” Kaito yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the drink. “It's obviously a trap!”

“I must agree with Kaito,” said Kirumi. “As… tempting as it may be, there is no doubt that this is another ploy by Monokuma to get us to kill.” Maki grunted, but still gazed longingly at the bottle, running her hands through her hair.

“C'mon, you want it as much as any of us?” Miu cried, pointing at Kirumi. “You're just trying to get it all for yourself!”

“I assure you that is not the case.”

“G-Guys, let's not fight, now,” Kiibo began, but it was too late. The room soon broke out into an argument, each side growing more and more agitated by the moment. Shuichi, who had been thinking off to the side for the entire time, took advantage of the chaos to approach the bottle. Opening it, he dipped a finger in, tasting the substance.

“Hey, Shittyhara's got it!” The attention of the entire room turned to Shuichi, who simply put the bottle back on the table.

“It's vinegar.”

“What?” Shuichi nodded, reconfirming his deductions in his head, before addressing the others’ confusion.

“The drink. It's just vinegar.”

“You mean, there's nothing special about it?” Tenko asked, glancing hopefully at the bottle, which lay forgotten on the table. Shuichi shook his head, pulling the brim of his hat over one eye.

“No, nothing. Unless anything has outwardly changed about me, it's clear that Monokuma was just trying to get us to fight.”

“Of course he was, idiots,” Maki huffed, turning away from the group. Still, there was a tinge of disappointment in her voice, which was mirrored by most of their classmates’ faces. Having resolved the issue, the group gradually dispersed, some lingering longer than others. As the room cleared, the bottle lay discarded on the table, it's allure dissipated and forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo


	5. Non-alcoholic Drink of Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A non-alcoholic drink based on a legendary alcoholic beverage said to make the drinker immortal. It neither grants immorality, nor does it taste good._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kokichi, Miu, Rantaro, Ryoma, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode.

“Hey, basic bitch! Truth or dare?” Tsumugi startled, staring at Miu like a deer in headlights.

“Um… truth, I guess?”

“Aw, weak! Fine, what kinks do you have?” Tsumugi sputtered out a non-answer while Miu cackled loudly.

“Why am I here…” Ryoma muttered, pulling his beanie over his head as Rantaro patted him on the back sympathetically. 

“Because you wuv us! Next question!” Kokichi cheered, jumping on the mattress excitedly. Angie giggled, watching as he bounded around the group, practically vibrating with energy. Unceremoniously landing on Rantaro, Kokichi giggled before pointing at Miu dramatically. “Bitch, truth or dare!”

“Whaddya think? Dare!”

“Alllllrighty, I dare youuuu…” reaching into his backpack, Kokichi rummaged around, searching for something. Finding whatever he was looking for, he pulled it out and slammed it on the floor in front of them dramatically. “To drink this!”

“Shit, is that beer? Gimme!” Grabbing the bottle, Miu read the label out loud, scowling. “'Non-alcoholic’? What kinda bullshit is this?” Kokichi smirked, still sitting on Rantaro's lap.

“It's a seeeecret drink that'll make you immortal! Honest!” Noticing the skeptical glances the others threw at him, Kokichi snickered. “Aww, c'mon! Would I lie to you?”

“Yes.”

“No shit!”

“Rather often…” Angie nodded, clasping her hands together, and even Rantaro shrugged, nodding as well.

“Even you, Ranty? I'm hurt!” Kokichi clutched his heart dramatically, miming a death sequence as the others looked on idly.

“Alright, enough of that,” Rantaro said, gently shoving Kokichi off of him. “Lemme see that, Miu.” Miu tossed him the can, and Rantaro read the label aloud. “‘Non-alcoholic drink of immortality. Note: does not grant immortality.’ Where did you even get this, Kichi?” Kokichi simply giggled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Alright, I ain't no pussy,” Miu cried, snatching the can back from Rantaro. “Gimme that!” Yanking the top off, Miu took a huge gulp of the liquid, then quickly spit it out. “Fuck! Tastes like ass, what the shit?!” Kokichi and Angie burst out laughing, and even Tsumugi and Ryoma had to stifle a few giggles. Miu threw the half-empty can at Kokichi, unintentionally covering half the group in the contents as the self-declared 'supreme leader’ scurried away. “Get back here you shrimp-dick'd virgin!” 

The now-soaking students sighed, grabbing some towels to clean up the mess as shouting and laughter echoed down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this group "the disaster shitpost squad," and you can't convince me that they wouldn't be friends.


	6. Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An exclusive writing instrument for a maid to use to write messages on omelettes. Considered a normal condiment by some people._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place whenever you'd like it to!

Kirumi set the omelettes out on their respective plates, smiling. As a maid, there was no greater satisfaction than a job well done, and the fourteen omelettes before her were precisely that.

Checking once more to make sure that everything was perfectly aligned, Kirumi turned to grab the ketchup, preparing personalized messages on each plate for her classmates.

Kaede's received a covering of decorative hearts and music notes, and a small note in the corner reminding her to stretch in between practicing. Kirumi knew how absorbed the girl could get in her music, and didn't want her to hurt herself inadvertently.

Rantaro's plate had a “welcome back” message, as he had just returned from his latest expedition. Kirumi made sure to phrase the words as carefully as possible, keeping them from carrying an impatient or expectant tone.

Ryoma got a reminder to keep going, that today would be better than the last. She also included a small reminder to take his antidepressants, not too obtrusive, but noticeable enough that he'd see it.

Korekiyo received a simple message, just describing something Kirumi had learned about Japanese culture. While it was likely that the anthropologist already knew it, he still appreciated hearing from others, so Kirumi did her best.

Angie's was carefully decorated with a meticulously drawn flower with a small smile in the corner: an appealing illustration and simple message all in one.

Tenko's was nearly completely drowned out by the number of hearts drawn on it. Kirumi made sure to include a number of small symbols among the hearts: a music note, a star, a swirl, and a triangle. The maid knew to match the passion of the aikido master to best convey understanding to her.

Himiko's, in contrast, was very sparsely covered; only a small star in the center, along with an oval in the corner. A motivation and a reminder.

Gonta's drawing of a butterfly was precise and careful, with smaller bugs around it, as Kirumi knew how disappointed he was by the recent death in his lab.

Miu's omelette received a message detailing her strengths, as Kirumi wasn't fooled by her confident facade, and knew how insecure the inventor was.

Kokichi got a warning not to cause trouble, alongside a small reminder that he was cared about.

Kaito's moon and stars had small words of reaffirmation hidden inside them, and an attempted drawing of Ursa minor.

Maki's message congratulated her progress, and reminded her how far she'd made it. Despite her reservations, Maki had accomplished so much, and Kirumi made sure that she knew it.

Tsumugi got a reminder of how special she is, and Kirumi hoped she'd take it to heart. It hurt her to hear how little the girl thought of herself.

Shuichi's was last, and his was a gentle reminder to take care of himself, take his medication, and that he was doing great.

Satisfied with her work, Kirumi picked up the platter, carrying it out to the dining hall. Having expected the room to still be empty, seeing as it was still early in the morning, she was shocked to see all fifteen of her classmates standing there, holding a large banner in front of them. Even Shuichi, who was hardly ever able to wake up before the alarm, gave her a tired smile. Feeling tears begin to gather in the corners of her eyes, Kirumi smiled.

The banner was large, carrying a signature or contribution from every ultimate in the 53rd class. In the center of the small doodles and scribbled messages were large block letters, each messily painted on in an array of colors. Kirumi didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she settled for both, so overcome with emotion.

_Thank you so much, Kirumi Tojo! We love you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏┓  
> ┃┃╱╲ In this  
> ┃╱╱╲╲ house  
> ╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love  
> ▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate  
> ╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
> Kirumi Tojo  
> ╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
> ▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔


	7. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A basic seasoning that's primarily made up of sucrose. Be careful not to consume too much of it._
> 
> **Liked by:** Himiko, Gonta, Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like it to!

“Gonta, could you please retrieve the cinnamon?” Gonta nodded, searching the counter for the required spice while Kirumi methodically stirred the contents of the large mixing bowl.

“Ah, Gonta found it!” Proudly brandishing the bottle, Gonta beamed, happy to be helping Kirumi.

“Nyeh… how can you have so much energy… so early,” Himiko mumbled, laying her head on the counter tiredly. Kirumi chuckled, not turning away from the mixture.

“It is a maid's duty to be of service whenever it is required of them.” Himiko let out a squeaky yawn, stretching. “And I believe Gonta is simply a morning person by nature.”

“I don't have enough MP for this…” Himiko yawned again. “'m only here cuz my magic said there'd be somethin’ sweet here…” Kirumi wasn't sure it was her magic as much as it was her nose, but she chose not to point that out.

“Yes, it was requested that I make pastries for the class, and Gonta requested that he be allowed to aid me in the baking process.” Gonta smiled, fidgeting slightly.

“Gonta is just happy to help!”

“Nyeh… wake me up when you're done…” Kirumi simply smiled, nodding as Himiko drifted off.

“Gonta, could you find the sugar for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahdhsjshf  
> Maid Mom and Precious Children


	8. Olive Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A vegetable oil created from olives. If you wielded it correctly, it will make you look cool as you cook._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kirumi, Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode.

“Welcome back from Italy, Rantaro. How was your trip?” 

“Oh, Kirumi!” Rantaro turned, his face brightening. “Just the person I wanted to see!”

“Oh?” Rantaro started rummaging through his bag while Kirumi waited patiently, unsure what he was doing.

“Umm… lemme see… ah! Here it is!” Pulling a long necked bottle out if the bag, he smiled sheepishly. “When I was in Italy I saw this and thought you'd appreciate it!” Taking the bottle from him, Kirumi examined the label, which read 'Extra Virgin Olive Oil’

“Ah, thank you, Rantaro,” Kirumi said, bowing to him. Rantaro shook his head, chuckling.

“It's no big deal! I just thought you'd like it, what with all the cooking you do. It's what friends are for, right?” Kirumi smiled and nodded, humming to herself contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these have been so kirumi-centric, she's just been one of the characters for All Of Them so far, fjdjdjfj


	9. Astro Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A freeze-dried slice of cake sold to the public as space food. It's both healthy and vegetarian-friendly._
> 
> **Liked by:** All but K1-B0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team.

“Happy birthday Rantaro!!!” Rantaro jumped, caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Looking around the dining hall, a smile broke out on his face as he saw his classmates gathered around with party decorations lining the walls. 

“This is a surprise,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“That’s the point of a _surprise_ party, dumb fuck,” Miu scoffed, earning her a handful of exasperated looks. “A-anyways, happy womb escape day… or whatever.” Rantaro just laughed, used to Miu’s… unorthodox expressions of affection.

“How did you guys even know it was my birthday?”

“The credit goes to Kokichi on that one.” Kiibo turned to the self-declared supreme leader, who was rocking back and forth on his heels. “He won’t tell us how he found out, but Monokuma did corroborate his claim.” Kokichi grinned in an almost sinister manner, giggling mischeviously.

“Duhhhh, an evil supreme leader never reveals their secrets! That’s like, so obvious, Kiiboy!” Kiibo just sighed, opting to ignore Kokichi’s taunting, rather than rising to the bait. “Aaaaaaanyways, let’s get this party started! For my beloved Ranty, of course~!”

The group migrated to one of the nearby tables, made up of multiple tables pushed together by Kaito, Tenko and Gonta. Once everyone had settled down, Kirumi brought out a large platter with pieces of cake on it.

“My apologies, but the only cake we were able to obtain was slices of astro cake,” Kirumi explained, dishing out the dessert. “I hope it will be sufficient.”

“Of course, this is wonderful,” Rantaro replied, chuckling. “I just… thank you guys. Truly.” His classmates simply smiled; even Maki and Tenko offered him a less-hostile-than-usual look. Kokichi quickly began shoveling the cake into his mouth, then turned to Rantaro, his mouth full.

“M’kay, pr’snts timpf! H’rry mph, sl’wpke!” The others’ reactions varied from amusement to disgust, and Rantaro couldn’t help but break out into laughter. Even in this strange situation, they still managed to create a homey feeling when it mattered most, and Rantaro couldn’t help but feel thankful for the people he shared this situation with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i had this mostly ready to post on rantaro’s Actual Birthday, but got really sick and couldn’t even get out of bed until today. press f to pay respects, gamers. anyways, happy belated birthday avocado boy!
> 
> also, your guys' comments really mean a lot to me! i can't express how much it means, and it helps motivate me to keep this up! thank you guys so so much!


	10. Bubble Gum Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A gum that makes an explosive sound when it's fully blown and popped. Weak-hearted people should not chew it._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kokichi, Miu, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like it to!

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

“Kokichi, would you knock it off!” Kaito shouted, whipping around to face the grinning supreme leader. Kokichi smirked, chewing loudly, before blowing another bubble.

_BAM!_

“For the love of- c’mere, twerp!” Kokichi giggled, taking off down the hallway as Kaito lunged at him, yelling angrily. The two raced after each other, passing Kaede and Miu, who were walking the other direction.

“I knew that gum would be a problem,” Kaede sighed, watching Kaito chase after Kokichi, red-faced. Miu cackled, popping another piece of the gum into her mouth.

“‘S not the gum’s fault that grape shota’s gettin’ his ass kicked,” she rambled, chewing idly. “He’d be an annoying little shit regardless.”

“I guess you’re right…” Kaede said, turning her attention away from the shouting astronaut as the two disappeared down the hall.

_BAM!_

Kaede flinched, turning to a bashful looking Miu, gum splattered over her face. Grabbing the inventor’s hand, she gave her a mischievous smile.

“Pop that gum one more time and I’ll be forced to take it from you.~”

0o0o0o0

“Get back here ya little shit!” Tenko leapt into action, grabbing Himiko and hoisting the mage out of the way as Kokichi plowed through the girls, Kaito hot on his tail. Angie spun to avoid the two, giggling and striking a pose as she did.

“Degenerate males!” Tenko cried, setting Himiko down gently. “Figures that _they_ would almost run over poor Himiko…”

“Nyeh… I’m fine,” Himiko mumbled, brushing her skirt off lethargically.

“Hmm… Atua says that they are fighting because of that new candy!” Angie giggled, twirling around excitedly.

“The gum…? I saw that… blowing bubbles takes too much MP though…”

“Oh, Tenko saw that gum! Tenko really wanted to buy some, but she’s saving her money for--” Tenko paused, glancing at Himiko. “For -- for something important! Yes!” Himiko just sighed, leaning against Tenko tiredly. Angie giggled as Tenko turned bright red, sputtering nervously.

“Atua says Angie should get some for Tenko and Himiko! Come, come, let’s go go go!” Before she could react, Angie was dragging Tenko off by her wrist, with Himiko clinging to Tenko like a koala, leaving Tenko too flustered to object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~catch me out here Inserting The Lesbians whenever i can~~  
>  this one… this one i had no trouble coming up with an idea for. explosion gum -- if i _didn’t_ do something like this it’d be downright sacreligious skjdghfkjdhgkjdfhjkfd  
>  also, i need your guys' feedback! should i tag the ships that i hint at, or just leave the tags as they are? vote now on ur phone dhdhdjfjajhdfjfh


	11. Maple Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A British candy that's made by boiling down sugar, condensed milk, and butter, and then adding maple syrup. It's really sweet._
> 
> **Liked by:** Maki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Harumaki! Hey, wait up!”

Maki sighed heavily, turning to wait for Kaito to catch up to her. The energetic astronaut jogged over to her, dragging a confused and worn out Shuichi behind him. As soon as he was close enough, Maki spun on her heel and continued walking, leaving Kaito to trot alongside her.

“Saishu and I were just talkin’ about Halloween costumes,” Kaito began. “I’m goin’ as a werewolf this year!”

“Isn’t that what you wore last year?” Maki asked. Kaito grinned, flashing her a thumbs up.

“Yeah! Isn’t it awesome!” Maki rolled her eyes, having expected such a response. “Werewolves are the best!” Suddenly Kaito spun around, remembering that he was still dragging the tired detective along with him. “Oh yeah! Saishu said he was gonna wear some old-timey detective costume, right Shu?” Shuichi just nodded, still catching his breath from sprinting across campus with Kaito.

“That’s great,” Maki deadpanned, playing with one of her twintails. Kaito, seemingly oblivious to her indifference, continued on.

“What are you gonna wear, Harumaki?” Ignoring the glare he received at the nickname, Kaito’s eyes lit up, his smile growing even wider. “Oh! We totally hafta go trick-or-treating together!”

“We’re in high school.”

“You’re never too old for free candy, I always say!” Shuichi just fondly shook his head, smiling at Kaito’s outburst, while Maki turned away.

“Absolutely not.”

“Aww, c’mon! It’ll be fun,” Kaito insisted, still grinning. “Plus, free candy!!” Maki huffed, rolling her eyes again.

“It's just like you to get so excited over something like _candy_.” Kaito laughed, seemingly taking it as a compliment. “I'll pass.”

“Aw, what? Alright, if you're sure,” Kaito said, his smile never fading. “C'mon Shu!” Shuichi nearly groaned, having just recovered from the previous sprint. “Let's go see if Kiibo wants to come!” Maki crossed her arms, fighting a smile as she watched the two take off.

Later, Kaede approached Maki at lunch, holding her hands behind her back.

“Hiya Maki!” Maki nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Happy Halloween!” Maki raised an eyebrow skeptically as Kaede giggled, rocking back and forth on her heels. “I know it's kinda early, but I wanted to give you something!” Kaede placed the package she was holding behind her back on the table; a small plastic bag filled with maple fudge squares.

“…What is that.”

“Fudge squares! I asked Kirumi to make them,” Kaede explained. “I know you don’t really like candies and stuff, but I thought maybe you’d like something like this!” Maki was silent, a light blush dusting across her face. Picking up the bag, she pouted, fiddling with her hair nervously.

“…Thanks,” she mumbled, “I guess it’s not… too bad…” Kaede just smiled in response, silently promising to thank Kirumi later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _happy halloween month fellas it’s time to get spooky_  
>  this is only… barely related to halloween BUT IT’S MENTIONED so it counts shhhhh. never too early to start Halloweening, my friends. i love the halloween merch and wish they’d included more of the cast with them… _where’s my dr. frankenstein miu, spike_


	12. Greek Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A food that's made by straining water from plain yogurt. The thick taste is popular and used in several dishes._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Gonta, Kaede, Kirumi, Rantaro, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like it to!

“Is everything to your satisfaction?” Kirumi asked, keeping her hands folded precisely.

“Oh, yes, Gonta is fine!” Gonta said, smiling. “Kirumi should come sit with friends!”

“Is that a request?”

“Oh, um… well, Gonta just wanted to spend time with Kirumi!” Gonta smiled again, and Kirumi couldn't help but smile back.

“…Very well,” she replied, sliding into the open seat at the table next to Ryoma. Ryoma nodded at her, not saying anything but clearly glad that she had stopped working so hard, if only for a moment. Tenko beamed brightly, pausing her excited rambling to wave at the ultimate maid. 

“Nyeh… morning Kirumi,” Himiko mumbled, resting her head in her arms on the table. She seemed like she would've been asleep, if it weren't for Tenko single-handedly keeping up a conversation between the two of them.

“Good morning, Himiko.” Kirumi smiled, glad to see her classmates getting along so well. Especially Tenko and the two boys at the table.

“Oh! Kirumi doesn't have any food!” Gonta exclaimed, seemingly distressed. Before Kirumi could reply that she was fine, and would eat later, Gonta had already placed a yogurt cup in front of her. “Here! Gonta always love to eat this, so Kirumi can have it! Gonta will go get spoon,” he said, hurrying off before she could protest.

“…He sure is enthusiastic, huh,” Ryoma muttered, watching Gonta jog off.

“Tenko does not like degenerate males… but… Gonta is a very good degenerate male. Tenko respects him,” Tenko said, much quieter than she had been before. Himiko nodded sleepily, yawning. Kirumi could only smile and nod in agreement, sharing the common opinion on their large classmate.

“Gonta is plainly a good person,” Tsumugi said, watching him return to the table with a spoon triumphantly. Glancing back at her table, she sighed. “On the other hand…”

“Hey, Ranty, why is Greek yogurt called ‘Greek’? It's not all made in Greece,” Kokichi asked, drawing out the 'a’ in all. Rantaro sighed, putting the yogurt cup down.

“The method with which it's made originated in Greece. It's used in a lot of Greek dishes.” Kokichi's eyes sparkled with mischief, but before he could come up with another question with which to bombard Rantaro with, Miu slammed her tray down on the table, sitting down dramatically.

“I can't believe y'all are eatin’ bacteria yogurt!” she cried, glaring at Angie, who simply giggled. “You,” she pointed at the grinning artist, “and avocado-for-brains over here have no fuckin standards,” she said, gesticulating with her spork.

“Says the person using a spork…” Tsumugi muttered, picking at her eggs.

“Hey! I heard that, basic bitch! Sporks are the most advanced utensil, and you're all _fools_ for using separate spooks and forks!” While she was talking, Kokichi grabbed a knife from her tray and brandished it like a sword.

“En guarde, pink bitch!” Miu instantly turned on him with her spork, and Rantaro, Angie and Tsumugi watched on as the two began sword fighting with the plastic utensils.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Kaede turned her attention back to her meal, tuning out the joking battle cries from the neighboring table. Eating a spoonful of her own yogurt, she smiled at the antics taking place at the table she was sitting at.

“Dudes, we've totally gotta go stargazing tonight! The sky's gonna be clear; it'll be perfect!” Kaito shoveled cereal into his mouth, rambling about space and stargazing in between mouthfuls. Maki was hardly listening, picking at her meal and occasionally sparing a glance upwards. Kaede smiled at her, giggling as the assassin glanced to the side in embarrassment.

“S-slow down, Kaito, you're going to choke,” Shuichi said, smiling despite himself.

“Don't worry about it, sidekick!” Shuichi chuckled as Kaito continued eating with gusto, causing Kiibo to give him a concerned look. Shuichi put a hand on the robot's shoulder, silently assuring them that Kaito would be fine. Kiibo still seemed a little worried, but they visibly relaxed a bit.

Kaede giggled at one of Kaito's outbursts, something about Pluto, swallowing more of her food. Looking around, she smiled, glad to have met her classmates, and thankful for them as friends.

“Watch out!”

That was the only warning they got before Kaito was hit in the back of the head with a glob of yogurt. Everyone's heads turned to find a grinning Kokichi and a sheepish looking Miu, both covered in food.

Well, she was thankful for them _most of the time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m hungy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also sporks are the most superior utensil and the world needs to stop sleeping on them


	13. Bunny Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Apples cut into bunny shapes. Often use as bait for certain animals and insects._
> 
> **Loved by:** Gonta  
>  **Liked by:** Himiko, Maki, Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like it to, just pre “Maki is an assassin” reveal.

“Cocki what the fuck?” Miu was frozen in the doorway to the kitchen, faced with a sight she never could've imagined. Maki was standing at the counter, her hair tied back with a bandana, cutting up apple slices for a waiting Gonta and Himiko.

“Oh! Hello Miu,” Gonta said, waving energetically to the confused inventor. Himiko raised her hand, looking over tiredly, while Maki didn’t even spare her a glance, keeping her attention focused on the apple.

“What in the _flying fuck_ are you virgins doing?!” Maki’s focused gaze hardened into a glare, and Miu felt a chill go up her spine, despite the other girl still not looking at her.

“Making apple slices. What does it look like.”

“R-Right…” Miu muttered, glancing nervously at Maki. “Is… is there a fuckin’ reason, though?”

“Oh! Well, Gonta’s bug friends were very hungry, so Gonta came to try and get them a snack,” Gonta explained. “Maki is very nice; said she would make snack for bug friends!” Having recovered from the previous shock, Miu looked at Maki quizzically.

“You??” Maki simply shrugged, grabbing another apple.

“We used to use apple slices to attract bugs, when we were younger.” Throwing a thumb over her shoulder, still holding the knife, Maki gestured to Himiko. “Yumeno was hungry and asked for some.” Himiko nodded, acting as if Maki had just stated some wise truth she had given her, rather than just said she was hungry.

Miu scoffed, turning away from the group and grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. On her way out, she noticed something strange Maki was doing with the knife and stopped, moving closer to get a better look.

“What the fuck are you doin’?” Maki had been peeling portions of the apple slices, arranging the skin so they looked like little ears. As soon as Miu spoke, Maki stopped, seemingly realising what she was doing, and dropped the knife and slice in her hand.

“Sh-shut up.” Looking at her face, Miu saw that Maki was pouting, a blush slowly spreading across her face.

“What, is it a fuckin habit? You’re some kind of… child caretaker, right?” Maki’s head snapped up, glaring at Miu, although the effect was lessened by the blush decorating her face.

“Do you want to die?” Miu burst out laughing, strolling back towards the exit. She quickly walked out, her laughter echoing from down the hall, leaving Maki alone with her two companions. Maki handed the cut up apples to Himiko and Gonta, shrugging and brushing off the exuberant thanks and tired nod she received respectively. She quickly stalked out of the room, embarrassed that she had become so caught up in the moment that she made a fool of herself like that.

Meanwhile, Miu watched Maki enter her room from a distance, careful to be out of sight. She wasn’t exactly one to think about the actions of others like this, but… something about Maki had caught her attention. It was… endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u ever think about how a care _giver_ is the same thing as a care _taker_? english is wack, man


	14. Rock Hard Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A cup of ice cream engineered to never melt. It can be carried around for a long time, even in summer. But it's so hard, ordinary spoons cant penetrate it._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Gonta, Kaito, Kokichi, Miu, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode.

Miu marched into the Harmony dorm common room, only to find about half of the class missing. 

“The fuck? Where's the rest of the virgin patrol?”

“There's a field trip for one of the Japanese Literature classes today,” Kaito said. Miu scoffed, looking around the room.

“Fine. I guess you losers'll be the first to see my _amazing_ new invention!” As Miu cackled, Kokichi and Angie exchanged a look, nodding to each other. Angie hopped up, bounding over to Miu with her hands behind her back.

“Oooh!! What marvelous offering to Atua have you brought today?”

“Tch, as if! My genius won't be wasted on your petty ass god!” As the two bickered, Kokichi crept up behind Miu, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Yoink!” Kokichi quickly darted away, triumphantly carrying the container Miu had been holding behind her back.

“Fuckin, ya coulda just asked, dumb shit,” Miu scoffed, crossing her arms. The group gathered around the table Kokichi had placed the object on, looking at it skeptically.

“Sooo… what is it?” Kaito asked, looking quizzically at the object. “It kinda just looks like ice cream.”

“Not just _any_ ice cream,” Miu explained, posing proudly. “This ice cream is engineered to _never melt_ , no matter how hot and steamy it gets!”

“It broke the spoon.”

“Eh?” Opening her eyes, Miu found Kokichi had stabbed the ice cream with a cafeteria spoon, only to have the spoon become bent out of shape, with not a dent made in the ice cream. “Ya didn’t let me finish, shrimp dick!” Kokichi stared at her with a bored expression, prompting her to continue. “A side effect of makin’ it never melt is the damn thing’s hard as a rock. Heh… rock hard… heh heh…”

“Sooooooo, you made a useless hunk of ice,” Kokichi said, looking at his hand dismissively. “Great job, fantastic invention, ten outta ten.”

“Oh, cram it, will ya! I brought it here so that all you muscle heads could take a crack at it,” Miu said, turning to the others. Kaito immediately perked up, pounding his fists together excitedly.

“Ha! No ice can stand up to the power of the _Luminary of the Stars!_ ” he exclaimed, grabbing the container off the table. Taking the metal spoon he had been eating with, he struck the ice cream with it, only for the spoon to promptly snap in half.

“Woooow, amazing! You did even more damage than I did,” Kokichi teased, smirking at the crestfallen astronaut-in-training.

“Let Tenko try,” Tenko said, snatching the container from Kaito. “Clearly you degenerate males won’t be able to do it!” Tenko took a knife from the table and stuck it in between the ice cream and the container, hoping to wedge it out. Angie cheered when she got it to shift slightly, but the knife promptly broke after, half of it flying across the room. 

“Ahahaha! This is more entertaining than I had expected,” Miu cackled, earning a series of glares from the gathered students. Tenko and Kaito tried to break the ice a few more times to no avail, only resulting in them being tired out.

“Sorry Gonta is late! Gonta had to help friend with hamsters…” Gonta called, jogging into the room. Upon seeing his exhausted classmates, he rushed over, concerned. “What are friends doing?”

“Miu has made an a new invention,” Angie said, even her pep somewhat diminished. Gonta picked up the container, examining it quizzically.

“Ya gotta… stick somethin’ in it,” Kaito panted, slumped in a chair tiredly. Gonta picked up one of the discarded silverware handles, and easily stuck it in the middle of the ice cream.

“Like this?” The others gaped at how easily Gonta had breached the surface of the substance, with seemingly no effort on his part.

“Holy fuckin shit,” Miu said, accepting the ice cream back from Gonta. “I guess it’s a fuckin popsicle now. Shit, why didn’t I think o’ that!”

“Dude, you totally have to come training with me, Saishu and Harumaki,” Kaito said breathlessly. “That’s incredible!”

“For a degenerate male you are… very strong,” Tenko said, still shocked. Kokichi and Angie glanced at each other, already thinking of what mischief they could make with Gonta’s help. Gonta just smiled innocently, unaware of how amazing the feat he had just performed was.

“Gonta just glad to help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha rock hard  
> angie, kokichi and gonta are like. the two chaos masterminds and the innocent strong boy who doesn’t know what’s going on. [team chaotix](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/447519186122571776/453298669194706946/c.png).
> 
> also i decided to change the update schedule to just during the week! as much as i love updating this, i decided i kinda wanna take weekends to work on my own projects, like drawing or a larger story i’m planning out. updates will still be daily monday-friday, weekends will just be a break!


	15. Sukiyaki Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sukiyaki-flavored caramels that combine the flavors of meat, soy sauce, eggs, and caramel. The flavors are all really strong and don't mix well._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kokichi, Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“Behold, the latest creation to be birthed from my golden brain!”

“It looks like dirty caramel.”

“Heee!!” Miu recoiled, bringing her arms up to her chest defensively. Kokichi snickered, entertained by her reaction, while the rest of the class sighed almost in unison.

“Ignore him,” Kaede said, walking over to the nervous inventor. “Show us your invention!” Miu recovered, putting on her faux confidence once more.

“R-Right! Behold!” Putting the jar of caramels down on the table in front of her, Miu posed dramatically, grinning. “I managed to fuse the flavor of sukiyaki with caramels!”

“…Why?” Kaede asked, glancing warily at the caramels.

“W-Well, why not?” Miu shot back defensively. “Besides, you haven’t even tasted ‘em yet!” Cautiously, the class each took an individually wrapped caramel, preparing to taste it, with the exception of Kiibo, who couldn’t eat, and Ryoma, who just refused point-blank. The room went silent as the class chewed the ‘candy,’ and Miu waited with bated breath.

“A-Ah, um… it certainly is an… interesting flavor,” Kaede said, grimacing slightly as she chewed, quickly swallowing the strange candy. Rantaro simply hummed, having grown used to exotic flavors from his travels, not saying anything.

“It’s… nasty…” Himiko muttered, but she was barely heard over Kaito suddenly coughing obnoxiously. The others expressed similar reactions of thinly veiled disgust, but Miu didn’t seem to notice.

“This taste’s like horse’s ass!” Kokichi yelled, making the entire room freeze. Miu flinched, but glared at him challengingly.

“Bite me, shota!” Kokichi giggled, and everyone relaxed, seeing that no conflict would break out between them.

The class quickly dispersed, either offering some excuse as to why they had to leave, or just walking out. Kokichi was one of the first to leave, giving some outrageous, half-assed excuse before darting out, his pockets suspiciously full, and the caramel jar suspiciously empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why… does this exist… soup caramel…


	16. Candy Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A sweet cigarette-shaped candy. It's popular among kids who want to imitate adults._
> 
> **Loved by:** Ryoma  
>  **Liked by:** Himiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

Ryoma leaned back against the wall, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and bringing it to his lips. He sighed, playing with the end of the cylinder in his mouth, enjoying the rare downtime.

“Nyeh… what are you doing, Ryoma?” Opening his eyes, he noticed Himiko had sat down beside him, crossing her legs.

“Takin’ a break,” Ryoma replied, smiling ever so slightly. Himiko nodded with a quiet ‘nyeh,’ and took a deck of cards out from one of her pockets. Ryoma feigned indifference, but watched carefully as Himiko began shuffling and reshuffling the cards, pulling out the five of hearts each time without fail.

The two stayed like that for a while, silently waiting together as Himiko practiced her card tricks, until Ryoma broke the silence, pulling out his cigarette case.

“Want one?” Himiko looked up, her face morphing into a nervous expression as she stared at the offered cigarettes.

“U-Uhm… I… I don’t smoke… it’s bad for my magic…” Himiko muttered, pulling her hat over her face. Ryoma chuckled, a deep, gentle laugh, bringing a hand to his hat out of habit.

“It’s candy,” he explained, his expression more fond than Himiko had ever seen it. Upon hearing the word ‘candy,’ Himiko perked up, her eyes sparkling. She quickly accepted the offered sweet, nibbling on it gently, and Ryoma smiled faintly. 

“Thanks,” Himiko mumbled, blinking exhaustion out of her eyes as she clambered to her feet. Ryoma nodded, watching Himiko walk away, presumably to rejoin Tenko and Angie, wherever they were. Himiko and Ryoma at least had that in common. They weren’t as energetic as some of their more exuberant classmates, and often needed to take quiet breaks like this to recuperate from all of the excitement. Usually Ryoma would prefer to spend it alone, but this time the company didn’t seem too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at these autistic icons. if only the world let me take breaks like that :’)


	17. Gyoza In The Shape Of A Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A dumpling that's modeled after someone you swear you've seen somewhere before. The skin is thick and it's a little tough._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kokichi, Tsumugi, Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 1!

“…Angie? Wh-what are you eating?” The table's attention turned towards the artist at Shuichi's question, who was currently munching on a strangely shaped dumpling.

“Angie found it in the storage room!” Nodding, Angie held up one of the dumplings, which seemed to be modeled after someone's face. “It's very well made, nyahaha!”

“Cannibalism? Sign me up,” Kokichi said, lunging forward and grabbing a dumpling. He bit into it vigorously, smirking at the flinch it elicited from Shuichi. Angie simply giggled, handing the others dumpling as well.

“It… it's certainly i-interesting,” Shuichi mumbled, examining it closely. Meanwhile, Kokichi slowly snuck up to his side before grabbing it and running off, giggling wildly. “A-Ah, hey!”

Tsumugi was hardly paying attention to the mayhem, too busy staring at the strange dumplings with an unreadable expression on her face. Glancing to the side, she took a deep breath and stood up just as Monokuma arrived, claiming to have an important announcement.

“O-oh, please don't plainly leave me behind!” she called, slowly following Angie towards the gathering group of students. The gyoza lay discarded on the table, a large bite taken out of it.

_This season will be better than any season of Dangan Ronpa ever before. Just you wait and see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case u didn't know, the ingame image of this item is modeled after makoto!


	18. Silver Earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A simple earring that can look good on anyone. It's casually stylish._
> 
> **Loved by:** Rantaro  
>  **Liked by:** Angie, Ryoma, Maki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever!

Angie hummed to herself as she carefully put in her earrings, twirling in front of her mirror happily. She had just made this pair last night, and was excited to show them off to her friends.

Skipping down the hallway, she continued humming, the tune bubbly and bright. Maki mustered a half-hearted glare, unable to be truly upset with the energetic artist. The assassin watched her greet Tenko and Himiko, spinning in a circle to show off the brightly colored feathers dangling from her ears. Absentmindedly, Maki reached up and began fiddling with the small studded earrings on her right ear. Memories came flooding back as she watched the group fawn over each other, thoughts of little girls playing house and dressup, making a home for themselves when they had none.

Realizing she had begun tearing up, Maki wiped her face in her sleeve, quickly schooling her expression into her typical disgruntled one. Reminiscing on the past would do her no good now, and so she moved on.

Unbeknownst to her, the small display of emotion had been seen by someone. Chuckling quietly to himself, the retired tennis pro brought two fingers to his own earring, closing his eyes in thought. He had recognized the sad expression on Maki's face; a longing for days passed and people gone. It seemed that he shared more in common with the girl than he had thought, and it appeared that they both still had quite a ways to go.

Rantaro waved to the former tennis pro, beckoning the other to sit with him. As he approached, Ryoma caught sight of the inordinate amount of piercings decorating the green haired boy's ear. Curiously, however, the earlobe was left untouched. On his other ear sat a single silver earring, unadorned in comparison to his other accessories. Catching Ryoma's gaze, Rantaro chuckled, simply shrugging off the questioning look the other gave him. Ryoma dropped the subject, not wanting to pry, but clearly still curious. Rantaro smiled, and his face displayed just the smallest hint of exhaustion for a moment. Just as quickly as it had appeared, however, it was gone. Discreetly fingering the silver earring, Rantaro knew he couldn't tell Ryoma the true reason he wore it the way he did. How would you even tell someone you wore a piece of jewelry to remind yourself of someone you lost? Surely not easily.

Besides, it's not like he'd understand, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to try writing one without any dialogue, but not in my typical Assorted Collection Of Slightly Related Thoughts style. i think it turned out pretty okay! half the fun of this collection is going in the complete opposite direction of what you'd expect for an item


	19. Crystal Bangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A bangle made out of common crystal glass. It's sparkly and draws quite a bit of attention._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Himiko, Kaede, Kirumi, Maki, Miu, Rantaro, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in a monster au i've been working on!

“Woah! Where’d you get that cool sparkly thing, Kaede?”

The class’ attention turned to the doorway, where Maki stood, holding a grinning Kaede. The fallen slowly brought her tail in front of the two, brandishing the thick limb towards the others while curling her wing inwards protectively. Kaede laid a hand on the fallen’s shoulder, silently convincing her to stand down. Maki huffed and stalked over to Kaede’s desk, setting her down in the chair before taking a watchful position crouched on her own desk, still eyeing some of her classmates warily.

The class was quick to gather around the siren’s desk, though not too close in fear of angering the protective demon. That is, most of them kept their distance. Miu quickly slithered up to her, the naga’s pink tail trailing behind her. Eyes narrowing into slits, she peered curiously at the object on Kaede’s tail.

“Yo, is this shit made’a crystal?” Chatter spread throughout the gathered students as they all admired the bangle which Kaede held up so it could be easily seen.

“Yeah! It’s a new gift from my sister! Isn’t it pretty?” Her classmates nodded in agreement.

“It is…” Tenko muttered, cocking her head curiously. “But isn't it too shiny? You can't hunt with that!” Kaede giggled, making the harpy blush slightly.

“Yeah, but I don't have to hunt that much here. Besides, it's good for the way we hunt; it's like my lamp!” The siren pointed to the small bulb dangling from her forehead, connected to her tendril-like hair.

“What type of crystal is it, if you don't mind my asking?” Kirumi said, stepping forward carefully. Supporting her head with her hands so that the stitches wouldn't come undone, she bent forward, examining the bangle more closely.

“Oh, I'm not sure,” Kaede replied, bringing a finger to her lips. “I don't think it's that rare…”

“It seems to be a rather glassy type,” Rantaro said, trying to compare it to the jewels on his rings and tail. “And it's certainly very receptive to absorption; good for magic.” The satyr turned to Himiko, who had been leaning against Tenko for support. “What do you think?”

“Nyeh… it's definitely useful… probably more for magic storage, considering the water preference.” Himiko's nose twitched slightly, and she pushed one of the large rabbit ears out of her face with a yawn. “Can disperse healing waves over a period of time, if you used it for that…”

“Oooh, I never thought of that!” Tsumugi, who was currently taking the form of a girl with light blue twintails, floated overhead, hovering beside Angie. The two were excitedly chattering about the bangle, thinking of different uses for it and ways it could be amplified. Before they could continue, however, the teacher entered the room, and the group dispersed to their proper seats. Despite this, no one paid the lesson any mind, their attention still focused on the bracelet. They anxiously awaited the end of class, ready to begin experimentation with the accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit different, fjshdhdkfh ~~and. a little clunky.~~  
>  i've been working on this au on and off for a while now, if you wanna check out more about it i have the beginnings of an ask blog set up [here](https://monsterous-harmony.tumblr.com/about)! it's not quite done yet, but it's getting there! let me know if you guys would be interested in seeing more of this or not :0?


	20. Striped Necktie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A stylish tie both men and women can wear. It's convenient to have one around for special occasions._
> 
> **Loved by:** Gonta  
>  **Liked by:** Kaede, Kirumi, Rantaro, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Thanks for helping me get ready, you guys,” Kaede said, glancing in the mirror as Rantaro pinned her hair up.

“Of course,” Rantaro chuckled, shifting the bobby pins in his mouth. “It’s not like we could let you go out there looking like you did.” Kaede lightly batted at his arm, giggling.

“Shut up! Rumiiiiii, he’s being mean again,” she whined, looking to the maid for help. Kirumi smiled at the pianist, clearly holding back laughter.

“Apologies, Akamatsu, but he does have a point.” Kaede cried out in faux shock, clutching her chest dramatically, and even Tsumugi giggled, still digging through the dressing room wardrobe.

“You’re all so mean,” Kaede muttered, a smile gracing her face. “I should just kick you out.”

“And wear that frilly mess?” Tsumugi gestured to the absolute disaster of a dress laid on the back of a nearby chair, having been quickly discarded by the trio. Kaede jokingly pouted, unable to respond.

“Gonta is sorry…”

“Don’t worry Gonta,” Kaede said, brightening instantly. “You’re the only nice one here.” The others rolled their eyes, and Gonta smiled uncertainly, perched on a small stool near the door.

“I need you to hurry up with that outfit, Mugi, I can’t get started with her makeup until you’re done,” Rantaro called, stepping back to admire his work.

“How about this?” Turning to face the cosplayer, Rantaro grinned, hurrying over.

“Oh, that’s perfect.”

“Lemme see!” Kaede said, making to stand up.

“Uh-uh, you’re not allowed to see until we’re all done,” Rantaro chided, hiding the outfit from view.

“Aww, cmon!”

“G-Gonta think it very pretty, if that help, Kaede?”

“Gonta’s the only one who cares!”

0o0o0o0

“There you guys are!” Kaito stage-whispered, catching the attention of the rest of the class. “Where’d you all go? And why was Gonta standing in front of Kaede’s dressing room?” Rantaro sighed, breathlessly adjusting the hem of his skirt after coming to a stop, his three co-conspirators just behind him.

“There was… an emergency we had to take care of,” Kirumi explained, hardly out of breath from the long sprint the group had just taken. “It has been resolved, do not worry.” Before anyone could question them further, the concert hall lights dimmed, and a hush fell among the crowd.

A lone spotlight illuminated the stage, highlighting the antique grand piano in the center. From the side, Kaede confidently strode out towards it, a secondary light following her path.

Having thankfully foregone the decadent gown, the pianist wore a simple black suit, her trademark pink sweater nestled beneath the jacket. Her hair was pinned back with her favorite music note hair clips, and a purple striped tie was tucked into the sweater, appearing both formal and relaxed.

As the first notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata drifted through the performance hall, the four knowing teenagers shared a proud smile, watching as their friend expertly transformed the room with the soothing array of notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehonk babes
> 
> kaede’s outfit is based off of the [amazing redesign](https://tenkolesbian.tumblr.com/post/179106924276/could-you-do-a-redesign-kaede#notes) by @tenkolesbian on tumblr!! go check out sar’s blog!! kfjdsghfkdjg i love all their redesigns so much…


	21. Bondage Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Enamel boots fit for a queen. They have high heels and long laces decorated with a chain. Made to be worn as shoes, but usable as art or an umbrella holder._
> 
> **Loved by:** Miu  
>  **Liked by:** Himiko, Korekiyo, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

“Uhhmm, Kiyo? Pardon my asking, but… why do you have replicas of Miu's boots in your lab?” The anthropologist gently placed the book in their hand on the table, turning to face Tsumugi. While she couldn't tell for sure, something told her they had an… unsettling smile on their face.

“Kukuku… ah, yes. It's simple, really: they are a wonderful example of humanity's more… unorthodox beauty.” Bringing a hand to their face, Korekiyo let out another snake-like chuckle, making Tsumugi shudder.

“Uh… right…” As the cosplayer turned away from the anthropologist with a grimace, the door to the lab burst open, saving her from the rapidly deteriorating situation.

“Yo, Shit-gucci!”

“Shinguji,” Korekiyo said, not even batting an eyelash at Miu's obnoxious intrusion.

“Yeah, yeah whatever! Where the fuck's my welding mask?!” Not wanting to engage in… whatever was happening there, Tsumugi took the opportunity to escape from the room, hurrying off down the hallway.

Coming to a stop, the cosplayer found herself in front of the Ultimate Magician- er, Mage's lab. Knocking on the door, she allowed herself to relax. Spending time with Himiko was sure to be much less… exciting, to say the least.

“Oh… hi, Tsumugi,” Himiko mumbled, opening the door. 

“Hello, Himiko!”

“…” Tsumugi glanced around awkwardly, uncomfortable in the silence that followed. Finally, Himiko seemed to gather her thoughts, asking, “…Do you wanna see some magic?” Tsumugi nodded, and Himiko stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter.

Glancing around the room as she entered, Tsumugi noticed a familiar shape near the wall.

“Himiko… where did you get that?” Tsumugi asked, hoping her exasperation didn't seep into her tone. She pointed to the umbrella holster near the wall which, upon any examination further than a cursory glance, was revealed to be the very same strapped boots a certain blonde inventor was prone to wearing.

“Nyeh? Oh… my magical cane holder.” Tsumugi was almost certain she visibly reacted at that. “Yeah… Angie made it for me… isn't it neat?”

“Um… sure…” Making a mental note to ask Angie about her latest… sculpture, Tsumugi dropped the subject, turning away with a shake of her head. Being as plain as she was she didn't exactly _understand_ all of her classmates eccentricities. It certainly made them… _unique_ , she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things that physically hurt me to do in this chapter:  
> -describing tsumugi as plain  
> -really just the whole “miu's goddamn outfit” thing. why'd you do this to her, spike  
> -bondage  
> -bondage boots


	22. Ultimate Academy Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A handcuff bracelet with the crest for the Ultimate Academy emblazoned on it. It is a symbol of friendship, even in the face of death and despair._
> 
> **Liked by:** Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the chapter 1 trial!

The students split up after the trial, each going their separate ways to process what had just happened. In truth, maybe they didn’t want to process it, didn’t want to come to terms with what it all meant. Maybe that’s why they all ran off; to avoid the gruesome reality that now faced them.

Miu sat in the Ultimate Inventor’s lab, absently tossing a wrench in the air. Her intent had been to throw herself into inventing, the one thing that could always get her mind off her troubles, without fail. However, even tinkering didn’t feel appealing at this point. To think, Kaede had used her creation to… 

At the thought of Kaede, Miu’s hand went to her wrist, setting the tool aside in favor of grasping the thin metal band which rested there. Kaede had given it to her. Kaede had spent time with her. Kaede had complimented her, had talked to her, had…

Kaede had killed someone.

Miu couldn’t bring herself to feel anger, though. As much as she tried, as much as she wanted to… she just couldn’t. Kaede had killed Rantaro… and she was trying to save them. Kaede had made them go at that damn road again and again… because she wanted to help them escape. She may have messed it up rather badly, but she was just trying to help them all get free.

Running a hand through her hair, Miu sighed. She wasn't sure what to think. Life isn't as easy as it seems in the movies and TV shows. There's no black and white, yes and no, right and wrong. It's all so confusing. Had there been any signs? Surely there were, right? Had she seen any? Was Kaede prepared to kill from the start? Would she have killed any of them? …Would she have killed _her_?

Miu wants to hate her, she really, really does. She wants to condemn her, to despise her, to move on from her death with ease. She killed someone. She's a murderer. This was justice… wasn't it? Wasn't it supposed to feel good? Then why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like her own breath was torn from her lungs in that horrid display?

Why does she miss her so much?

The bracelet felt like molten iron, the cool metal burning her skin. The thin band dug into her flesh, freezing her hand down to the bone, a grim reminder.

 _”It's for you,”_ Kaede had said, fastening the accessory on Miu's wrist. _”I found it in the storage area, it reminded me of you!”_

 _”Why, because it's some kind of kinky handcuff?”_ Kaede had giggled, a bubbly sound that seemed to brighten the room with its melodic chime. Her smile was blinding, warm and airy and somehow familiar, and Miu was instantly smitten.

_”Because it's pretty, like you! And it may not seem like much on the surface, but if you look closely, you'll see that it's more precious than any other.”_

Miu ran her thumb over the metal band, the intricate gemstone pattern smooth and jagged beneath her skin. She blinked rapidly, fighting the familiar warm stinging behind her eyelids, threatening to spill forth. A chill ran through the lab, caressing the inventor's shoulders and enveloping the room in a melancholy regret.

A distant melody wafted through the air, filling the overgrown school with a distinct sense of loss, echoing through the deserted hallways in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling Abstract™ today, lads, let's get metaphorical


	23. Workout Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Easy-to-move in workout clothes that wick away any sweat. With these, you can work out all day and still be comfortable._
> 
> **Loved by:** Tenko  
>  **Liked by:** Gonta, Kaito, Maki, Ryoma, Shuichi, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Oh! Maki!” Maki turned around, sighing heavily. She had hoped to be able to use the gym in peace, but as usual she was stopped by someone on her way to the changing room. She gave said person an irritated look, waiting as Tenko ran up to her.

“Tenko is sorry for bothering you!” The energetic girl bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning widely. “Are you going to work out?” Maki reluctantly nodded, seeing no point in lying to Tenko. “Ooh!!! Can Tenko join you?” Maki was fully prepared to say no, but Tenko looked so excited…

“…Fine. I don't care what you do.” Tenko cheered, practically jumping in place. Embarrassed, Maki turned on her heel and stalked off towards the changing rooms, Tenko following excitedly behind her. Changing out of their uniforms into their workout clothing, they made their way outside to the field by the school.

Tsumugi sat quietly on a nearby bench, watching them stretch together, both shifting through the poses with practiced ease. The two girls both clearly respected each other, although Maki was much less vocal about it than Tenko's continuous praise. 

“Alright! Tenko is all warmed up,” Tenko said, stretching her arms behind her head. Maki hummed affirmatively, rolling her shoulder back. “What do you usually do first, Maki? Tenko will follow your lead!” Maki raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to smirk.

“If you think you can keep up.” Tenko grinned widely at the challenge, practically bursting with energy.

The two took off on a mid-paced jog, circling the school’s perimeter. Much to Maki’s surprise, Tenko had no trouble keeping up with her at her full pace, jogging easily by her side.

“Hello Maki! Tenko!” Gonta waved to the two from the tennis courts, the tennis ball smacking pathetically against his side. Ryoma looked over, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Maki nodded back, and Tenko pretended to ignore them, not responding. Gonta smiled, continuing to wave until they rounded the side of the building and out of view.

“You wanna continue?” Ryoma asked, bouncing a tennis ball idly.

“Ah! Gonta is sorry!”

“Nothin’ t’ apologize for.” Ryoma shrugged, preparing his racket. “You’re doin’ great.”

“Th-thank you, Ryoma!” Ryoma pulled his hat over his face, huffing slightly.

“Hmph. Yeah, whatever.”

In the adjacent court, Kaito cussed loudly as he missed a shot, breaking the rally he had going. Shuichi sat off to the side, holding back laughter at Kaito's over the top reaction.

“Shit, dude, and that one was goin’ really good, too,” Kaito said, running a hand through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he quickly bounced back, ready to try again. Shuichi sighed, watching Kaito serve to the wall again. He couldn't help but smile, pulling a book out from his bag as he resigned himself to waiting for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of the canon outfits suck but tenko's is especially bad. nobody is going to be doing any kind of moderately serious Any Physical Activity in a frilly ass skirt that's like 4 inches long. fuck you. maki’s also. perish.  
> this took forever to come up with, forever to write, and i hate the end result. that's what happens when i write smthn good for once fjdjdhdjfhf


	24. Mono-Jinbei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Popular Japanese summer clothes colored black and white, like Monokuma. It's easy to move around in, and breathes well._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Himiko, K1-B0, Kaito, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Hey, Kiibs!” Kaito shouted, waving his arms as he darted down the hallway. Kiibo turned to greet him, only to shout in surprise, falling backwards as Kaito plowed into them. “Whoops! Sorry, heh. Lemme help ya up!” Kiibo accepted the offered hand, climbing unsteadily to their feet.

“Is there something you wished to tell me, Kaito?” Kaito looked confused for a moment, scratching his goatee in thought.

“Huh? Uhhhh… oh! Yeah, that's right! You gotta come with me!” Before Kiibo could protest, Kaito had grabbed their hand and took off down the hall again, pulling the sputtering robot behind him.

After being reprimanded by a rather passionate hall monitor and continuing at a much more appropriate pace, the two arrived at a seemingly deserted classroom.

“Is… is there a point to you bringing me here?” Kiibo asked. Kaito simply grinned, shoving the other inside. “Wh-!!”

“Surprise!!” Stumbling into the room, Kiibo was met with the rest of their classmates jumping out from behind the desks. Gonta and Korekiyo held a hand painted banner reading 'Happy Birth Day K1-B0!!!’, complete with tiny doodles from each classmate individually. Shuichi stepped forward from the group, approaching Kiibo with a carefully wrapped box.

“Here, this is from all of us,” he said, holding the gift out to the robot. Kiibo accepted it, carefully unwrapping the box as the others looked on.

Inside the box was a carefully sewn outfit, black and white cloth split down the middle. It was loosely stitched, reminiscent of the traditional Japanese style Kiibo admired. Gently picking it up, Kiibo held it to their chest, smiling softly. Had they been given the ability to cry, they surely would've been bawling at this point.

“Happy birthday, Kiibo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robo boy………… **borth day**................. robo boy i love you _uuuuuuuuuu **uuuuuuu**_


	25. Autumn-Colored Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A chic autumn-colored scarf that can be used by men, women, and robots. It is very trendy and a fashionable accent to any outfit._
> 
> **Liked by:** K1-B0, Kirumi, Kokichi, Rantaro, Ryoma, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

“Aaaaand… done. How's that?” Stepping back, Rantaro looked over his work, hands on his hips proudly. The rest of the group gathered around, surveying the robot's outfit.

“Wellllll, it may not be as stunning as my scarf,” Kokichi began. Upon seeing the glare the others gave him, he folded his arms behind his head, grinning. “But it's not half bad, nishishi!”

“I think it's wonderful, Kiibo,” Kirumi said, smiling. Ryoma nodded, humming in agreement, and Tsumugi clasped her hands together excitedly.

“I think it's just plainly perfect!” Kiibo had a shy smile on their face, fiddling with the edge of the scarf nervously.

“Th-thank you for helping me get ready,” they muttered, a faint blush on their face. “I really appreciate your assistance…”

“No worries,” Rantaro replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “It's the least we could do.” Kiibo nodded, carefully standing up. Reassured by the support from the group of their classmates, the robot made their way outside, prepared to meet up with their companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao fitting that this one came up in october+right after kiibaby's birthday dhsjdhfjdhdjfjd  
> who're they going to meet? i had someone in mind but purposefully left it ambiguous fjshdjdh


	26. Hand-Knit Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A sweater that's been knitted with love in every stitch. Those who wear it can feel themselves enveloped in the power of love and will stay warm through even the coldest winter._
> 
> **Liked by:** Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

Tenko gripped the sweater tight, holding it to her chest. The bedroom seemed to be taunting her with its silence, not even a creak from the floorboards as the world was blanketed in a fluffy white.

She'd always hated the cold, and winter wasn't exactly a good season for her. Despite her vow to train her body to work through the bitter frost, she couldn't fight the discomfort creeping up her spine at the slightest hint of an incoming freeze. Winter was a lonely season, it always had been. The chill and silence wrap themselves around your soul and hold it tight, bending you to their whim.

People left in the winter.

Shivering slightly, Tenko looked around the empty room, still clutching the garment. She was all alone, just like she always was.

Tenko bit her lip, choking back a whimper. She clenched her fists reflexively, in an attempt to divert the nervous energy flooding her body, and her attention was brought back to the sweater. It had been a gift, a gift from the girl Tenko loved with all her heart. She had worked so hard, trying her best to stitch together the fabric into a semblance of a shirt, and Tenko couldn't be more grateful. It was her most prized possession, and the clumsy stitching and tattered edges only made it more valuable in the aikido master's eyes.

Gently, handling it with the utmost care, Tenko slipped the sweater over her head, clumsily fitting it over her typical shirt. It was much too large, hanging off of her built frame, yet it still gave the feeling of a warm hug. Wrapping her arms around herself, Tenko sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.

She wasn't alone this winter, not anymore. Her love was here, her love cared for her, her love wasn't leaving. She wasn't leaving her.

The sound of a key turning in the lock crept throughout the apartment, and the door hinges groaned as they were put into use once more. Tenko smiled softly, sitting up and preparing to greet the new arrival.

“Sorry I'm late! I missed you, Tenko!”

The sweater enveloped Tenko in a hug filled with warmth and love, but it still couldn't compare to the original. Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, throwing a dart to decide which girl tenko's gonna be gay for today and deciding on All: ambiguity won't be hard to write at all. this is a Good Idea. Definitely.


	27. Cheer Coat Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A long coat with passionate red lining. It protects you from the cold and makes you burn with passion._
> 
> **Liked by:** Gonta, Kaito, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

Kaito adjusted his wolf ears headband again, pacing around the room. His long coat trailed behind him, the edge of the red lining dragging on the floor.

“Sit down,” Maki said, glaring at Kaito exhaustedly. “All your pacing is going to wear a hole in the floor.”

“Sorry, Harumaki,” Kaito replied, plopping down on a chair with a grin. “I’m just so excited! It’s Halloween!!!”

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Sighing, Maki pushed one of her costume’s wings to the side, huffing irritably. Silence hung in the air for about a minute, before Kaito started talking again, bouncing his leg absentmindedly.

“Are ya sure you don’t wanna come trick or treating with me and Saishu?” Maki rubbed her temples, praying that the others would arrive before she ended up strangling the energetic astronaut-in-training.

“Yes, I am sure.” As if by divine intervention, the hallway door opened, with the rest of their classmates filing in. Maki resisted the urge to sigh out of relief, shooting Kaede a grateful look.

“It was really that bad?” the pianist asked, smiling sympathetically.

“He's like a very tall child,” Maki said, “that downed eight cups of coffee.” Kaede chuckled, clumsily trying to hug the assassin over the bulbous pumpkin dress.

“Gonta likes your costume, Kaito,” Gonta said. “Gonta think you look very gentlemanly!”

“Uhh, thanks!” Kaito said, posing proudly. Shuichi chuckled slightly beside him, covering his mouth.

“Your coat is very high quality,” Tsumugi murmured, standing off to the side a bit. “It could be used for a lot of cosplays…” Shuichi wasn't sure whether Kaito didn't hear her or deliberately ignored her, but he didn't react at all.

“C'mon Saishu, we've gotta get goin!” Grabbing the detective's hand, Kaito quickly took off towards the door, pulling Shuichi with him. Darting out the door, he waved a goodbye to his classmates, with Shuichi clumsily stumbling behind him.

“Happy Halloween!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late halloween???? late halloween. it’s fine don’t worry about it don’t worry about it it’s fine don’t worry-  
> [here](https://twitter.com/danganronpawiki/status/1042054063037263872)’s the graffart merch where i got the costumes from if you haven’t seen it already  
> kaito adhd fuck You


	28. Nail Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A brush for painting nails beautifully. With this, anyone can make their nails sparkle like magic. You can give it away, but something good might happen if you keep it._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kaede, Kirumi, Maki, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was worried that this would be sorta cheating to write for these items, since they already have canon events, but i’m happy with how this came out. it’s different enough from the canon event that it works, i think.
> 
> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Angie has returned! With nail polish!”

The artist bounced into the dorm, carrying a bedazzled pouch in her arms. The seven girls gathered all turned to face the new arrival, a varied array of reactions between them.

“Ooh!! That’s perfect,” Kaede cheered, shifting over to accommodate Angie into their makeshift blanket fort in Kaede’s dorm room. Angie settled in quickly, fawning over the array of colors she had brought with Tsumugi.

“Oh, this is plainly exciting,” Tsumugi said, clasping her hands together. “Thank you so much for bringing these, Angie!”

“Nyahaha! You are welcome!” The two chattered excitedly, pulling out different bottles of polish. Kaede crawled over to where Tenko was sitting, bringing some of the nail polish with her.

“Tenko is so excited! Tenko has never had her nails painted before!” Tenko was practically bouncing up and down, smiling nervously at Kaede.

“I’ve only done it a few times, but it’s really fun,” Kaede replied, passing off some of the bottles to the aikido master. Noticing Miu nearby, aimlessly scrolling through her phone, Kaede called out to her. “Miu, why don’t you come let me and Tenko do your nails? It’ll be fun!” Miu glanced up, surprise crossing her face, before scowling flusteredly.

“Tch, a-alright, if you two are so _desperate_.” Tenko grinned, as did Kaede, as Miu slowly made her way over to the two of them.

“Aaa, Tenko will do her best for you, Miu!” Kaede nodded, giggling slightly, and Miu turned her head away, blushing.

“Let’s see… I think this pink is a good color…”

“Himiko! Himiko!!” The mage glanced up, clinging to a large pillow tightly as Angie and Tsumugi approached her. “Himiko!!” Angie began, gesticulating excitedly, “Can Angie and Tsumugi paint your nails? Atua has blessed Angie with a divine idea for a design!!” Himiko yawned, hugging the pillow closer.

“Oh, but you don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Tsumugi added, with Angie nodding in agreement. Himiko gazed at the two for a moment, considering their request.

“Nyeh… sure… as long as the polish doesn’t interrupt my magic.” Tsumugi grinned brightly, and Angie giggled, clapping excitedly.

“Yahoo! C’mon, c’mon, let’s choose colors, Himi!!”

Sitting off to the side, Kirumi gazed over the scene, watching her friends chatter excitedly as they decorated each other’s nails. Content to simply enjoy the company of the others, and unwilling to apply any nail polish of her own -- it would simply chip off when performing her duties -- Kirumi smiled. However, she soon noticed Maki, staring at the bag of nail polish from a distance, a hint of longing in her expression. When Kaede had approached her, asking to paint her nails, she had refused, brushing the pianist off. Still, there was no denying that the dark-haired girl clearly wanted to be a part of the experience.

Making a decision, Kirumi chose a deep, rich red color from the assortment of polishes, and slowly approached Maki, taking care not to inadvertently sneak up on the girl.

“…What do you want,” Maki said, glaring at the maid. Kirumi smiled, holding up the bottle of nail polish.

“I was simply wondering if you would allow me to paint your nails,” she said, keeping her tone level. “I saw this beautiful color, and it seemed to remind me of you.” A hint of surprise flickered across the assassin’s face, before fading into a seemingly indifferent pout.

“Hmph… fine. Whatever.” Kirumi smiled, gently taking Maki’s hand and unscrewing the top of the bottle. Each of her movements were precise, carefully chosen in order to avoid putting the other girl in an uncomfortable situation. Even if she feigned aloofness, Maki clearly felt just as much as anyone else, maybe even more, even if she tried to stifle her emotions. Kirumi wanted to help her break out of her shell and know that it's okay to have interests and feelings. Not as a maid, but as a friend. As someone who cares about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought 26 was bad? today was basically just  
> ‘uhhhhhhhhh alright so we’ve got *opens fortune cookie* angie and *rolls dice* tsumugi being artsy and uhhhhhh *stares into cat's eyes* tenko and *throws dart at board* kaede painting each others nails with *draws straws* miu and then uhhhhHH *reads tea leaves* himiko gets approached by *takes paper out of a hat* angie and *does tarot card reading* mugi and they do nail painting together and then uHHHM *tracks constellation patterns* maki is off sulking and uhhhhhhhh *looks at magic eight ball* kirumi goes over to her okay yep that’s today’s lesbian forecast folks the weather is looking great’


	29. Wearable Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A blanket that will completely defend you from the cold by closing off any gaps around you hands, neck, and feet. Moving around in it is near impossible._
> 
> **Liked by:** Himiko, Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

Rantaro strode into the cafeteria, looking around carefully. Usually Kokichi would have woken him up obnoxiously, with some prank or another, and walked with him to the cafeteria, his excited chatter distracting Rantaro from his own thoughts. Today, however, the adventurer had woken up to the gentle rays of sunlight streaming through his window, and had made the journey to the main building on his own. He tried not to worry, but it wasn't often that Kokichi broke their adapted routine.

Letting the warm air of the heated cafeteria wash over him, Rantaro sighed heavily, taking a seat at a nearby table. Looking around, he didn't see the mischievous boy anywhere, not even harassing Kiibo like he tended to do.

Turning his attention back to the table, Rantaro couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. Himiko was bundled up in a large patchwork quilt, practically drowning in the thick cloth as Tenko and Angie both leaned against her gently. The magician -- er, _mage_ , seemed just about ready to fall back asleep, sighing contentedly as the other two girls rambled on about this and that, filling the room with a comforting chatter.

Angie soon caught Rantaro's amused gaze and giggled, wrapping her arms around the bundle beside her.

“Himiko was cold, so Angie and Tenko are helping to warm her up!” Rantaro nodded, not bothering to question the situation any further, seeing the glare that Tenko shot him.

“Has Kokichi been through?” he asked, and the three girls shook their heads 'no’ in response. “Right. Thanks.” Pulling his jacket back on, Rantaro stood from the table, ready to make his was back to the dorms.

“Kokichi? You in there?” Knocking on the self-proclaimed supreme leader's door, Rantaro called out to the other boy, receiving no response. “Kokichi?” A faint giggle could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by a concerning wheezing sound. Trying the handle, Rantaro found the door was unlocked, and pushed his way inside carefully.

Kokichi's room was an absolute disaster. Empty soda bottles and candy wrappers littered the floor, accompanied by half-finished chip bags and an array of pencils and markers. The walls were covered in pinned up papers, displaying doodles, sketches, and an inordinate amount of writings. Various articles of clothing and other… things were scattered around the room, the mess even invading the supreme leader's bed. Pausing in his survey of the room, Rantaro's gaze lingered on the bed. A large bundle of blankets was huddled in the middle, with dark hair sticking out from one end.

“Kokichi?” Rantaro couldn't help the snicker that escaped him, watching as Kokichi rolled around in his huddle to face him.

“Heyyyy, Ranty,” Kokichi mumbled, his voice more exhausted than usual. “What brings you into my secret lair… nishishi…”

“You're sick,” Rantaro said bluntly, making his way around the mess over to the bed. Kokichi took a moment to process the statement, face flushed slightly.

“Supreme leaders of evil don't _get_ sick,” he muttered, resting his face against the covers. “'M just… cold.” Placing a hand on Kokichi's forehead, Rantaro sighed.

“Yeah, you're running a fever. Hold on, I'll go get some supplies and then we can work on bringing that down.” Kokichi whined slightly, burying himself further into his blanket prison. Rantaro patted his head, chuckling before turning to make his way out of the room.

“Psh… Ranty worries so much…” Rantaro tuned out Kokichi's mumbling, but didn't miss the faint 'thank you’ as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cold is the enemy of the people. fuck cold temperatures honestly


	30. Beret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A size-adjustable beret. It's a pretty popular hat that lets you be trendy and somewhat artistic._
> 
> **Loved by:** Angie, Rantaro  
>  **Liked by:** Kaede, Maki, Ryoma, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have an actual explanation, school's just been kicking my ass, among other shitty life stuff. i’m. really sorry guys. this story is never gonna be discontinued, there just may be a few missed days or so. hdjshdkfj sorry i’m. trying. also sorry if stuffs not as good for a while i have to get back into it. this is all crammed in the notes because i don’t wanna offset the chapter numbers fdkjshgj
> 
> Takes place whenever you'd like!

“Then, you just feel what Atua tells you, and put it on the canvas,” Angie chirped, deftly demonstrating with her own brushes. Her classmates watched with varying levels of interest, each holding their own set of brushes with uncertainty.

“Like this?” Tsumugi asked, nervously clutching the paintbrush to her chest. Angie skipped over to the cosplayer, humming as she did. Tilting her head, she peered at Tsumugi's canvas and examined the figure painted there.

“Yes, yes! Very good,” the artist chirped, clapping excitedly. As Tsumugi mumbled quiet protests, the remainder of the classroom gathered around the two.

“Oh, Angie's right! This is really amazing, Mugi!” Kaede said, voicing the thoughts of the gathered students. Tsumugi's canvas displayed a smiling girl with red curled hair, posing cutely in front of a blank background. On her head was a lopsided white hat, nearly falling off to one side. The painting was far from finished, but was still rather impressive.

“Oh it's… not that special…” Tsumugi muttered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“They're right, it is very well made,” Rantaro said, tilting his head. “I knew you were an artist of sorts, I never really considered you'd have such a versatile talent.”

“Who is it, anyways?” Ryoma asked. Tsumugi’s eyes lit up and she quickly straightened up.

“Oh, it’s a character from this cool video game called Ace Attorney and she’s this girl who… uh…” pausing, the cosplayer laughed sheepishly, taking in the confused looks of her friends. “I just… really like her outfit.”

“Have you ever cosplayed as her?” Kaede asked.

“No, not yet. But I do have a bunch of berets I could use for her! I’d love to try them out with someone, honestly…”

“Ooo, Maki! That sounds like fun, doesn’t it?” Kaede asked, grabbing the assassin’s hand. Maki nodded, turning her head away in embarrassment. Tsumugi’s eyes practically sparkled with excitement, and she swiftly grabbed the two girls’ hands and rushed off, rambling about cosplay.

“Wait for Angie~!” Angie said, bounding along after the group.

“Aaaand there they go,” Rantaro chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryoma sighed, smiling half heartedly.

“C'est la vie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone knows the character’s name without looking it up then u get my respect
> 
> also big thanks to Genoscissors for beta reading!


	31. Ladybug Brooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A cute and fashionable brooch that resembles a seven-spotted ladybug. Despite how realistic it looks, it is not alive._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Gonta, Himiko, Kaede, Kirumi, Kokichi, Maki, Miu, Rantaro, Ryoma, Tenko, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Thanks again for cosplaying with me!”

“Of course,” Kirumi said, folding her hands in front of her. “It is my pleasure to assist my classmates with whatever they may need.” Maki grunted, fidgeting with her hair irritatedly.

“So, I was thinking we could do a superhero cartoon today,” Tsumugi said, digging through a costume trunk. “Here, Maki, you could be Miraculous Ladybug,” she tossed a bright red and black spotted costume to the assassin, “and Kirumi can be Chat Noir!” Kirumi got a black costume covered in belts and straps.

“Are you serious,” Maki grumbled, examining the outfit with a frown.

“Yep!” Tsumugi replied, completely missing the other’s irritation. “Here, these are Ladybug’s magical earrings, and this is Chat’s magic ring! They use them to transform and they also give them their special weapons!” A metal staff and ladybug patterned yoyo came flying towards the pair. “I’ll be Hawkmoth! This way we can have a full ‘battle’!”

“So that’s why you chose us,” Maki muttered, begrudgingly putting the costume on. Kirumi was silent as ever, only giving Maki a sincere smile, which reminded the assassin why she had gone along with this in the first place. “Alright, fine. Let’s get this over with.”

0o0o0

“Oh, Miu! Look how pretty!”

Miu turned to look at Kaede, who had stopped in the middle of the pathway to… stare at something on the ground.

“What the fuck are you doin’, Kaeidiot?”

“Look at this!” Kaede held out her hand to reveal a small ladybug shaped pin. “Isn’t it cute?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess,” Miu muttered, rolling her eyes. Bringing her hands behind her back, Kaede walked up to the inventor, smirking.

“Here,” she said, clipping the brooch to Miu’s lapel. The inventor balked, resisting the urge to pull away. Stepping back to admire her work, Kaede smiled. “See, it looks great on you! What a lucky find, huh?”

“Y-Yeah…”

0o0o0

“Ryoma? How Miu get ladybug to stay on her shirt so long?”

“‘S not a real ladybug,” Ryoma replied, fidgeting with his hat.

“I think Kaede found the brooch on the ground.” Rantaro set his stuff down next to the table the two were sitting at, pulling out a chair for himself. “She was talking about it earlier.” Gonta cocked his head in confusion.

“It is not real ladybug?”

“Nah, it’s jewelry.” Gonta furrowed his brow for a moment, before smiling in realization.

“Oh! Because bugs are so pretty, so you want to wear one!” Rantaro chuckled, and Ryoma even huffed a little semblance of a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s it,” the tennis player mumbled, sipping his drink.

“You know, they say ladybugs are good luck,” Rantaro said suddenly, catching the attention of the other two. “Y’think something lucky’s gonna happen?”

0o0o0

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimikooooooo!!!”

“Nyeh?!” Himiko cried as she was nearly bowled over by an overexcited Angie and Tenko.

“Himiko! Angie and Tenko found something amazing!” The aikido master bounced in place, holding her hands behind her back while Angie stood beside her, equally as excited.

“Nyeh… what is it?” Grinning from ear to ear, Tenko thrust her hands towards Himiko, cupping something small inside.

“Nyeh…?” Peering into Tenko’s hands, Himiko was greeted by a tiny rabbit, barely old enough to stand up on its own.

“Atua helped us find them in the pathway,” Angie explained. “Atua told Angie to stop, and there they were!”

“How lucky, right? We looked all over for their family, but… well…” Tenko trailed off at the end, deflating slightly. “B-But! Then Tenko thought, what if we were their family?”

“Us?” Himiko asked, glancing between Angie and Tenko in confusion. She looked down at the baby rabbit, who gently nuzzled into Tenko’s palm, earning a giggle from the beaming girl. Himiko’s face softened, relaxing into a contented smile. “Nyeh… sure.” She tried to convince herself that the warm feeling in her chest was from the baby animal and definitely not because of the huge grins the other two girls wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never watched miraculous ladybug in my life everything here is from osmosis exposure through my sister and google so i’m sorry if i got anything wrong   
> also if anyone says anything about komaeda in my comments section i will die so please don’t


	32. Cufflinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An accessory that is attached to the cuffs of a shirt. The black onyx design makes it look good on both men and women._
> 
> **Loved by:** Gonta  
>  **Liked by:** Himiko, Kaede, Kiurmi, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Maki, Rantaro, Ryoma, Tenko, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

Gonta looked in the mirror, carefully adjusting his tie. Finally satisfied, he nodded to himself, a determined smile on his face.

“Today, Gonta will be best gentleman Gonta can be!”

0o0o0

“Hello Ryoma, Rantaro!” Ryoma looked up from his feet, smiling as Gonta approached, and Rantaro grinned.

“Hey Gonta. You seem to be in a good mood,” Rantaro said, periodically glancing back down at Ryoma.

“Gonta always happy to see friends,” he replied, fiddling with his hands.

“Hey Gonta,” Ryoma asked. “D’you think you could help settle a… dispute we’ve been having?”

“Huh? What are you ‘disputing’ about?”

“We just haven’t been able to agree on something,” Rantaro explained, chuckling.

“Oh! Of course, gentleman always help friends!”

“Right. So, I was telling Ryoma that Tenko and Himiko are _definitely_ closer than Himiko’d have you believe,” Rantaro said.

“And _I_ said it was none of our business,” Ryoma finished, staring up at Gonta.

“So, is Ryoma right, or am I?” Rantaro asked. Gonta started fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket again, smiling nervously.

“Uh… well… Gonta isn’t sure, but… Tenko and Himiko are very good friends… but why that matter? They still friends with all of us…” Rantaro and Ryoma were silent for a moment, and Gonta was nervous that he’d messed up, until they both smiled at him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ryoma said, shaking his head slightly. “Thanks, Gonta.” Rantaro nodded in agreement.

“Y-You’re welcome!” Gonta said, still a little confused. “Gonta glad he can help!”

0o0o0

“Oh, Gonta!” Gonta turned to see Tsumugi trotting up to him, Kokichi following behind her.

“Hello!” Gonta greeted, waving to them.

“Could you pick a color for me?” Tsumugi said, holding out two identical looking color swatches. “Kokichi says they look the same but he’s obviously lying, right?”

“U-Uh… Gonta not sure…” Gonta said, peering at Kokichi, who only grinned unhelpfully. “Um. Gonta likes… left one?”

“Oh, of course!” Tsumugi said, tucking the other swatch into her pocket. “It’s so obvious, thank you!” Before Gonta could respond she had left, rushing off in the direction of her lab.

“Nishishi, thanks Gonta!” Kokichi said, crossing his arms behind his head. “You helped get her off my tail! Y’see, now my secret organization can assassinate her without interference!”

“Wh-What!? No, no kill Tsumugi!” Gonta panicked, debating running off after Tsumugi to protect her, until Kokichi let out his signature giggle.

“Nishishi~! Or, maybe that was a lie!”

“A… lie?”

“Yep! I am a liar, after all! Thanks, Gonta, it’s always fun to mess with you!” Kokichi sped off, likely to go harass someone else, leaving Gonta even more confused than he was before.

0o0o0

“Thank you for helping me to clean the auditorium,” Kirumi said, curtsying to Kaede, Maki, Tenko, and Gonta.

“Of course!” Kaede said smiling brightly. Tenko nodded exuberantly, holding a sleeping Himiko on her back.

“Gentleman always help friends!” Gonta said, earning him a kind smile from the maid. “Does Tenko want help carrying Himiko to room?” he asked, turning to the aikido master in question.

“No! Even if you are a tolerable man, you’re still a man! Tenko will not let you near Himiko!” Gonta deflated a little, watching as Tenko took off jogging out of the auditorium.

“Don’t worry about her, Gonta,” Kaede said. “You were very helpful!” Gonta smiled again, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.

0o0o0

Trudging out of the Ultimate Anthropologist’s lab, Gonta yawned, waving to Korekiyo, who was still engrossed in whatever story he had been telling Gonta. Making his way back to his room, he entered the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess (more so than usual), his eyes were tired, and his suit was rumpled. Nevertheless, Gonta smiled, undressing and laying a pair of black cufflinks on the sink. Crawling into bed, he sighed contentedly, happy to have been so much help to his classmates today. Drifting off to sleep, the black cufflinks glinted in the low light, a pair of initials printed on them. R.G. As he lay sleeping, Gonta was still fueled by the drive to become the best gentleman he could be, if only to finally earn the love of the owner of the cufflinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonta is the best person. i love gonta so much he’s the best gentleman


	33. Dog Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A dog tag used to identity soldiers. The same profile is engraved on two plates so that if the owner is killed, one is collected to report death._
> 
> **Loved by:** Ryoma  
>  **Liked by:** Kokichi, Maki, Miu, Rantaro, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

Ryoma sat on the side of the roof, legs dangling over the edge. Leaning back, he delicately ran his thumb over the metal tags in his hand, sighing.

“Ryoma? What are you doing?” Tsumugi asked, taking a few cautious steps towards the ex-tennis player.

“‘M just thinkin’,” he said, turning to face her. Seeing the nervous look on the cosplayer’s face, he chuckled. “I’m not gonna jump or anything,” he said, pulling his hat over his eyes. “‘M not _that_ pathetic.” Tsumugi frowned, taking a seat beside him. The two sat in silence for a while, both caught up in their thoughts, until Ryoma noticed Tsumugi staring at the dog tags he was holding. Catching his gaze, Tsumugi smiled sheepishly, quickly looking away.

“S-Sorry! I just… well, I was just a little curious…”

“‘S fine,” Ryoma mumbled. “It belonged to an old… ‘friend’ of mine.” Gazing at the silver tag, he had to fight the tears that threatened to spill as he recalled his time with the other man.

“Belonged? Oh so he -- oh… I’m so sorry,” Tsumugi said, realizing what Ryoma had meant. Ryoma shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Things happen.” Stuffing the tag back into his pocket, he swung his legs back over the ledge, planting his feet firmly on the surface of the roof. “I gotta get goin’,” he said, heading towards the door back inside. “I’ll see you later, yea?” Tsumugi nodded, a worried look on her face. As the door swung shut, she heard a faint mumble, Ryoma muttering that he “still had a ways to go.”

Tsumugi was left with the silence for all of thirty seconds, before being interrupted by a familiar hoarse giggle and an overconfident cackle. The door to the roof swung open once more, giving way to Kokichi, Rantaro and Miu, who seemed surprised to see Tsumugi sitting there.

“Woooooow, who’d have thought Mumu would spend her lunch up here all alone!” Kokichi said, smirking playfully. “Wait, don’t tell me: you were gonna jump?! Don’t do it Mugi! Waaaaah, I’ll be so sad!!” Miu rolled her eyes at Kokichi’s overdramatic crocodile tears, heading over to sit beside Tsumugi.

“Shut it, shota,” she barked, which earned her a giggle from Kokichi, who stuck his tongue out at the inventor before skipping over to sit with the others. The conversation with Ryoma still fresh in her mind, Tsumugi couldn’t help but notice the edge of a silver beaded chain sticking out from under Kokichi’s scarf.

“What is that?” Tsumugi asked, pointing to the chain. Kokichi jolted, seemingly caught off guard for a fraction of a second, before schooling his expression into a childish smirk and laughing.

“What, this?” he said, pulling out a dog tag identical to Ryoma’s, if not for the name engraved on it. While Ryoma’s had an unfamiliar name on it, Kokichi’s had his own name engraved into the metal. “I stole it from some weirdo in the school! It even had my name on it, how creepy!”

“Kokichi,” Rantaro warned, giving the purple haired boy a skeptical look. Kokichi giggled, signalling that he wasn’t going to divulge the truth on this subject, and quickly changed the topic of conversation to some random thing he had seen on his way to school. Tsumugi knew that there was something significant about the tag, but also knew that there was no way she would get a straight answer from Kokichi on it.

Later in the day, Tsumugi noticed that Maki had a similar tag around her neck. Determined to receive answers, Tsumugi resolved to catch the assassin after class to ask her about it.

“Maki, hey!” The girl in question turned, waiting for Tsumugi to catch up to her. “I just wanna ask you something.” Maki hummed, crossing her arms impatiently.

“Depends on what it is,” she replied.

“It’s about the dog tags around your neck,” Tsumugi explained, gesturing to them. “I’ve seen a few of our classmates with similar tags, and I just wanna know what they are.”

“Oh, is that it?” Tsumugi nodded, making Maki hum again. “They’re for identification. It started with soldiers, but sometimes other groups use them too.” Taking the chain off from around her neck, Maki handed the tag to Tsumugi, who read the profiles on them. One side had a profile describing Maki, with her name, height, and an identification number. The other side had a similar profile, this time for a different person. “Mine is from the assassin’s guild. As much as I hated it, it’s my duty to carry it, for my match.”

“Your match?” Maki nodded, continuing.

“Each profile is engraved on two separate plates, so that if one bearer is killed, the other profile is still there to report the death. So, I wear this for her.” Tsumugi nodded, now understanding why the other two had their tags with them, and why Kokichi’s own name was on his tag.

“Ah, okay. Thank you, Maki,” Tsumugi said, and Maki nodded, walking off. Tsumugi resolved to make it up to the assassin for dragging up a clearly painful memory like that as she made her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mugi has just kinda ended up being the connector piece in a lot of these…… sorry mugi i just don’t have many ideas for you


	34. White Robot Mustache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A gentlemanly mustache that can be stuck on robots. Does not include antenna functions or earthquake powers._
> 
> **Loved by:** K1-B0  
>  **Liked by:** Kaito, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“A-Are you sure about this, Tsumugi?” Kiibo asked, peeking out from behind the curtain. “I feel… ridiculous.”

“Nonsense! This is a great cosplay -- and you’re just the robot to do it!” Sighing, Kiibo trudged out from the changing room Tsumugi had provided him, standing out in the open.

“This costume is very… impractical,” they muttered, fiddling with the mustache piece. “And it isn’t very comfortable either.”

“But you look great!” Tsumugi said, clapping her hands together. “You look just like Whitebeard!” Unexpected to both, the door to the Ultimate Cosplayer’s lab swung open, with Kaito striding in unannounced.

“Hey Tsumugi, do you have any -- oh hey Kiibs!” Kiibo was mortified, a pale blue blush spreading over his face.

“K-Kaito, um… a-about my appearance… well…” Kaito looked back over at Kiibo, seemingly having not noticed his outfit until it was pointed out.

“Wha? Dude you look great, that’s a killer outfit,” the astronaut said, flashing a thumbs up at the robot.

“Really?”

“Yeah! It looks epic!” Kiibo paused, taking in Kaito’s words, before puffing out his chest slightly.

“I-I guess you are correct!” Tsumugi beamed, squealing in excitement.

“See, I told you so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession: this is loosely based on that one anthology scene with maki and kaito  
> another confession: fuck canon kiibo blushes greenish blue  
> confession part three: i've never seen one piece so idk what to do with this sorry it's so short. also thanks to genoscissors for letting me know what it was referencing in the first place fjdjshfkfh


	35. Book of the Blackened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A book of criminal offenses that contains records of the cruelest, most atrocious murders committed by humans. Many of these cases weren't released to the public._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kokichi, Korekiyo, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 2!

Korekiyo humed to himself, flipping through the book impatiently. _Now, how to go about this…_ he thought. Before he could begin pondering the question, the door to the library swung open, giving way to Kokichi and Tsumugi.

“Ooo, hey Kiyo, whatcha readin’?” Kokichi asked, snatching the book from the anthropologist’s hands. “‘Book of the Blackened’ -- ohhhh, are you planning a _murder~_?” Korekiyo frowned, grabbing the book back.

“No, not at all.”

“That’s exactly what a murderer would say!” Kokichi said, chipper as always. “WAAAAAH,” he cried, “don’t kill me! Kill Tsumugi, I promise I won’t tell!”

“I am not going to kill either of _you_ ,” Korekiyo said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I was merely researching the human tendency to murder, and what ways one may go about it when fueled by desperation. It’s really quite fascinating… humanity truly is wonderful.” Kokichi’s crocodile tears dried up in an instant as he crossed his hands behind his head, giggling.

“Nishishi~! Woooow, so Kiyo’s just a real creeper! Yikes, c’mon Mugi, let’s go somewhere less _boooring_ , or else I may die of boredom!” With that, Kokichi raced out of the library, giggling to himself. Tsumugi sighed and trudged after him after quickly apologizing to Korekiyo. The anthropologist was left with his thoughts, muttering to himself once again.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Tsumugi concealed a smile as she followed behind the excitable supreme leader. _Looks like I won’t have to provide another motive, after all~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	36. Feelings of Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How to raise hamsters...is not what this book is about. It's a book about raising domestic animals for meat. For those who are interested in the farming industry._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team!

“What in the fuck is this?” The others turned to face Miu, noticing her holding a thick, tattered book. “‘Feelings of Ham’… what the fuck?” Kokichi ran over and snatched the book from her, reading from the back cover aloud.

“‘Feelings of Ham: Have you ever wondered about the intricacies of raising hamsters? Too bad! This book explores the fascinating world of domestic meat farms, in all the gritty details! This is for all you closet sociopathic nerds!’ Wooow, they made a book just for Kiyo!” Korekiyo snickered, bringing a hand to cover their mask.

“I must admit the book does sound rather… intriguing,” they muttered. Miu scoffed, grabbing the book back.

“What kind of sick joke is this? I mean, it’s fuckin’ hilarious, but seriously?”

“Atua says this book is sinful, and we must burn it! Give it to Angie, so she can perform the destruction ritual!”

“Let’s… not burn anything,” Rantaro said, placing a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder before he could spout any provocative nonsense, causing him to just grin knowingly at the green haired boy. “It’s probably one of Monokuma’s ideas of a joke, again.”

“You know it!” Monokuma fell down from the ceiling, surprising exactly no one. “C’mon, ya gotta admit it’s interesting! All that meat… and death… what’s not to love?”

“Beat your meat to somethin’ on your own time!” Miu shouted, and although the others cringed at her innuendo, they mostly agreed with the general sentiment of it.

“Kids today, just don’t appreciate the classics like they should!” Monokuma whined, vanishing into the ground.

“Aaaaanyways, c’mon, let’s go another round,” Kokichi said, dragging Rantaro back over to the slots machine. “I still gotta beat Miu into the ground!”

“Not likely, little fucker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if i bothered anyone with the meat talk, i tried to keep it simple to prevent it from upsetting anyone but i’m sorry if it did


	37. Travel Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A thick journal packed with record of trips. However, it was actually written using vague knowledge and the rich imagination of someone looking at a world map._
> 
> **Loved by** : Shuichi  
>  **Liked by** : K1-B0, Kaede, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Maki, Rantaro, Ryoma, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“What…?” Gingerly taking the book off the shelf, Shuichi examined the title. “Specialty Travel Journal?” Flicking through the pages, he saw a number of scribbled in annotations alongside the penciled pages of writing. Figuring he had nothing better to do, he settled down in a nearby chair and began to read.

_New York City is amazing! The buildings are miles high, and the city is louder than a plane engine! Every single day is like a movie, with everyone helping each other out and singing musical numbers!_

“I highly doubt that’s what the city is like…” Shuichi muttered, flipping through the pages. “I should ask Kaede… she said she had a recital there once…”

**Idiot, that’s not at all what _any_ actual city is like…**

_C’mon, have some imagination!_

Despite the silliness and factual inaccuracy of the book, Shuichi couldn’t help but become interested.

_Ciao from Italia! The food here is AMAZING!! Everyone eats a metric ton of pasta every morning, and three entire pizzas for lunch! There’s free food vendors all over the place, it’s amazing!!_

“Free food…?” Shuichi shook his head. “I'm positive that's not true.” Somehow, despite the relative innocence of the book's comments, he was reminded of Kokichi and his playful lies.

The rest of the book continued in a similar fashion, spreading untruths from Australia to Brazil. The second commentator grew more and more exasperated, although they occasionally took on an almost manic tone. All and all, the book was relatively entertaining, if not horrendously inaccurate.

“Hello, Shuichi. If you do not mind my asking, what are you reading?”

“Oh, hello Kiibo. I found this travel guide on the shelves, it's actually very interesting,” frowning, Shuichi added, “if not blatantly lying.”

“Lying? Why would a travel guide lie?”

“I'm not sure, but it clearly is.” Shuichi handed the book off to Kiibo, who frowned, then chuckled upon reading the entry it was open to, one talking about the habits of the Chinese.

“This is entertaining,” Kiibo said, grinning. “The others would probably enjoy this as well,” they said, handing it back to Shuichi. “Should we show it to some of them?”

“I-I guess that'd be a good idea…” Shuichi said, closing the book and standing up. “Kaede and Rantaro would probably appreciate it.”

“As would Ryoma and Tenko,” Kiibo added. At Shuichi's questioning look, they explained, “Since I am not a 'degenerate male,’ Tenko has become a rather good friend of mine. She is very fun to talk to!” Shuichi just nodded, bewildered.

As expected, the others were nearly as enamored with the book as Shuichi and Kiibo were. Kaede brought Maki over to read it as well, and Korekiyo wandered over when they were showing Ryoma and Rantaro.

At the end of the day, Shuichi returned to the library to return the book to the shelf. As he left, he couldn't help but wonder who had such an active imagination so as to write something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof ough exams sowwy fow no updaty  
> also don’t mind me just inserting my fav characters into this. whoever can guess who the author(s) are first gets to come up with the plot of a future drabble (if u want)!


	38. Dreams Come True ☆ Spell Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A book that contains old magic gathered from all over the country and collected into an easy to read volume for kids. Any dangerous ones have been removed, so only love spells are left._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Himiko, Korekiyo, Miu, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team!

“Kukuku… what is the purpose of this strange congregation?”

The group of girls stiffened, turning around to face Korekiyo as they approached. While Angie and Himiko wore their usual mischievous and tired expressions respectively, Tenko and Miu both wore expressions of nervous anger.

“None of your business, creep!” Tenko cried, striking a defensive fighting pose.

“Y-Yeah, fuck off, noodle dick!” Korekiyo merely chuckled, unfazed by the two girls’ defensive attitudes.

“Angie and friends were inspecting this spellbook! Himiko says the spells in here are very high level!” Tenko and Miu flashed expressions of betrayal at the shorter girl, who seemed oblivious.

“I see… how very intriguing,” Korekiyo said, striking a thoughtful pose. “May I inquire as to the types of ‘spells’ within?”

“Nyeh… Monokuma scribbled all over most of the spells, so the only ones left are… love spells,” Himiko said, rubbing her face tiredly. “I was thinking about trying one, but my MP is way too low…”

“… Love spells?” The anthropologist seemed caught off guard by that, squinting at the book Angie held up. “I see. Humanity’s obsession with magical solutions to the conundrum of love… it truly is beautiful.” Miu shuddered and Tenko scowled at their rather unsettling expression.

“Not that someone as _gorgeous_ as me would ever need something like that but… do these spells actually… work?” Miu mumbled, twirling her hair around her finger.

“Nyeh… of course. It’s magic, after all. But… there is a price,” Himiko said, her face darkening menacingly. “The love spell only works if the two people’s auras match up… and it can have disastrous consequences if the auras don’t match… ruining their relationship forever.”

“Wow… Himiko you sure know a lot about magic! You’re such a talented mage!” Tenko said, hopping excitedly.

“Nyeh…”

“W-Well that’s bullshit! Who’d ever use a love spell that conditional!?” Miu snapped, pouting. “I thought this would be actually interesting! Fuck this!” As she stomped off in a huff, Angie giggled brightly, with just a tinge of mischief.

“I must admit it is intriguing, although I have no use for such a spell,” Korekiyo said, fiddling with a pendant on their uniform. “Good luck with your casting,” they said, following after Miu.

“I thought it was cool, Himiko!”

“Yes, Tenko is right!” The two girls stared at Himiko, beaming genuinely.

“Nyeh… thanks guys…” Himiko muttered, ignoring the blush growing on her cheeks. It must just be the love spell exposure, she reasoned. That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO I MADE A MISTAKE  
> i accidentally posted the stainless tray chapter this morning instead of this one kfjdhsgkh  
> i've fixed it now, but to make up for it, when we get to the stainless tray chapter, i'll post two in one day to make up for the mistake  
> i am. so sorry dfkjghsfdkjg  
> thank you to Baker Saemaldaher for catching it!


	39. Story of Tokono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A collection of stories about the customs, legends, and knowledge of civilizations from long ago. It has a high scientific value._
> 
> **Loved by:** Korekiyo, Miu  
>  **Liked by:** Angie, Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“Tokono? Ya mean that old ass ancient civilization?”

“Yes, I am referring to the ancient civilization by that name,” Korekiyo said, flipping through the pages of a tattered old book. “This story of their culture is very interesting, and provides many nearly impossible windows into their lives… how beautiful!”

“Yea, yea, have your anthropology boner somewhere else, would ya?” Miu said, waving her hand dismissively. However, before she could walk off, something in the book caught her eye, and her hand shot out to stop the anthropologist's skimming. “Yo, what the fuck is that shit?”

Korekiyo glanced over at where she was pointing, smiling behind their mask.

“Ah, yes. The Tokono civilization was known for their rather impressive technical know how, especially considering the time of their reign.”

“Damn!” Miu cried, completely ignoring Korekiyo and snatching the book out of their hands. “This shit is fuckin great! I’ll have to inspect a few of these…” Miu gripped the page, making to rip it out, before being stopped by a strong hand on her wrist.

“Do not defile this piece of history,” Korekiyo hissed, glaring at her.

“Hee! I-I was just… gonna borrow the page for a little…” Korekiyo’s eyes narrowed, and Miu sighed, taking out her phone to snap a handful of pictures of the machinery instead.

“What are you two doing?” Kaito asked, strolling into the room with Angie on his tail.

“Shitguji was just nerding out over some ancient civilization,” Miu said hurriedly, tossing the book back to Korekiyo. Kaito cocked his head, and Angie giggled, both not sure why Miu was so determined to hide her interest.

“Whatever,” Kaito finally said, shaking his head. “What civilization is it anyways?”

“Tokono,” Korekiyo replied. “They were a highly spiritual culture, alongside their numerous accomplishments in the fields of technology, science, and-”

“S-Spiritual?!” Kaito cried, taking a step backward. “As in… g-ghosts?”

“N-” Korekiyo began, but was promptly interrupted by Angie.

“Ooo, spirits! Should Angie create an altar to them? Angie will ask Atua how best to contact the ancient spirits, nyahaha!”

“D-Don’t _contact them!_ ” Kaito said, whipping around to face Angie. “What if you… anger them… or s-something?”

“Pfft- hAHAHA!” Miu bust out laughing, pointing at Kaito. “Astro dick is scared of ghosts!”

“I-I’m not scared!” Kaito said defensively, crossing his arms. “I just… don’t wanna mess with stuff like that!”

“Uh huh, sure, ghost boy,” Miu said, placing her hands on her hips. “Just don’t piss yourself when Kokichi shows up with a sheet over his head! Oh I’m totally telling everyone…” she muttered, walking off.

“H-Hey! Come back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m assuming tokono is a made up name because google yielded Nothing so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vague ancient civilization it is  
> lmk if i'm horribly wrong dhsjfhkshfk


	40. Spla-teen Vogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A teen magazine featuring many models just enjoying their summer. This magazine is meant for kids, not squids._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Wooow, who'd've thought Kaito would be such a _nerd!_ ” Kokichi teased, crossing his arms behind his head. Kaito pouted, but surprisingly ignored him, tapping away at the controller in his hands.

“Are you sure this is a good idea,” Shuichi muttered, pulling his hat over his face. “I'm not exactly… 'good’ at video games.”

“Don't worry about it!” Kaito replied, handing one of the joy-cons to the detective. “You don't hafta be good, it's about having fun!”

“Really,” Maki deadpanned, crossing her arms. “Should have known it'd be something like this with you.”

“Aww, don't be like that, Maki! It'll be fun!” Maki glanced over at Kaede, who was smiling at her, and looked away with a huff.

“Alright guys, I've got it all set up!” Kaito said, handing the others controllers. “Let's play!”

“Are you a kid or a squid, Kaito?”

“Shut it, Kokichi.”

Despite the fact that playing a competitive game with both Kaito and Kokichi wasn't the best idea in the world, the game went rather well. Kaede stuck with the classic weapon, the splattershot jr., and ended up playing a solid support to her team. Maki took a liking to the octobrush, playing more of a stealth oriented game style, sneaking into the enemy base and splatting the opposing team before they even noticed her. Shuichi opted to play with a squiffer, covering turf and avoiding conflict as much as possible. Kokichi played with a carbon roller, getting tons of mileage out of the quick splats and easy turf coverage. Surprisingly, despite it being his game copy, Kaito was far from the best player. He did have just as good a time as everyone else, though, super jumping all over the map with his heavy splatling, as he was splatted quite often. All in all, it ended up going much better than anticipated, with little internal conflict.

“Nishishi, I can't believe Kaito sucks at his own game!”

“Kokichi I swear-!!”

For the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee... splat toon… they are playing splat tooney……….


	41. Fun Book of Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An animal picture book for preschool kids. For some reason, bears are not featured in it._
> 
> **Liked by:** Gonta, Maki, Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team!

“What's that, Gonta?” Kaede asked, tilting her head. Miu and Maki followed behind her, peering over her shoulders.

“Gonta found book! It was just laying out on the ground…” Gonta replied, frowning slightly. “Gonta was looking at it, it is very good quality for being on ground!”

“Ooo! What kind of book is it?” Miu and Maki shared a glance, rolling their eyes at Kaede’s easily excitable nature.

“It is animal book! But… there pages missing.” Holding up the book, Gonta showed them the torn edge of a missing page. 

“Oh, that's not good…” Kaede muttered, before perking up. “Wait, you found it on the ground, right?” Gonta nodded, and Kaede beamed. “Then the missing pages are probably around somewhere! Let's go look for them!” Gonta matched her smile, standing up.

“Okay!” Kaede and Gonta hurried off, with Miu trailing behind slowly. Maki remained rooted to the ground, staring off into space.

The book reminded her of a time long past, of innocence and friendship. Of a girl's face and soft blankets, wrapped around her, protecting them from the world.

“Hey, you comin’ or what, flat tits?” Maki shook her head, clearing the painful thoughts out.

“Yeah, whatever,” she replied, inclining her head towards Miu. Miu nodded, her face unreadable, yet fond. Making her way outside to the others, Maki couldn't help but chuckle. _The more things changed, the more they stay the same_ , she thought, watching Kaede and Gonta run around the area excitedly while Miu blathered on about who knows what. The sun was shining brightly, and Maki felt a distant wind on her skin.

The world was calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bittersweet angst is my shit i will put it wherever i can


	42. Latest Machine Parts Catalogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A comprehensive catalog that features the latest cables, screws, motors, etc. It could be considered a fashion magazine for robots._
> 
> **Loved by:** K1-B0  
>  **Liked by:** Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

“What the fuck are you doin’?”

Kiibo jumped, fumbling with the magazine they were holding as they quickly tried to hide it.

“Oh, uhm, Miu! I, uh…”

“Lemme see that,” Miu said, snatching the magazine from Kiibo before they could stop her. “Oh, shit, is this the latest machine parts catalogue? What're you doin with this?”

“I was… I was just…” Kiibo muttered, pressing their fingers together. “Just looking…”

“What, you wanna change your look?” To her surprise, Kiibo nodded, blushing a bright blue. “Shit, really? Why didn't ya just say so?”

“P-Pardon?”

“What, you doubt my fucking master skills?”

“No, no not at all! I just… you'd really help me like that?”

“Tch…” Miu scoffed, looking away. “'Course I would!” Seeing the look Kiibo had on his face, she sputtered, backtracking. “D-Don't get the wrong idea, though! I-It's just my job as the world's best inventor!” Kiibo just nodded, smiling gratefully.

“Th-thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiibuddy wants to be Spiffy


	43. Stainless Tray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A circular silver tray that shines like a mirror. It is befitting of a maid._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kirumi  
>  **Liked by:** Tsumugi, Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

Kirumi strode into the dining hall, carrying a silver tray with an ordinary tea set on it. Walking over to a nearby table, she set the tray down, methodically removing its contents and setting them out upon the table.

“Wow… it’s just like a maid anime…” Tsumugi muttered, her eyes sparkling. Rantaro chuckled slightly, and Kirumi simply inclined her head, not acknowledging the cosplayer’s fantasies.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been given tea like this,” Rantaro said, smiling to himself. “It really brings back memories. Thank you for doing this, Kirumi,” he said, turning to the maid, “you really didn’t have to.”

“It is my pleasure to serve you however you desire,” Kirumi replied automatically, curtsying to the two. Lifting the tray from the table, she curtsied again, nodding her head. “If that is all you request, I will be on my way.” The two students at the table nodded, their faces displaying slight discomfort with Kirumi’s self-degradation. Despite this, they said nothing, and Kirumi returned to the kitchen.

Staring at her reflection in the shining silver tray, Kirumi sighed. _A maid above all else_ , she thought, _that is my duty._

_Above all else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these have been kinda short lately, i’ve been dealing with a lot of school work jghfksdghg


	44. Tennis Ball Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A standard tennis ball four-pack set. Not only is it used for tennis, but it's also used for massage and weight loss exercises._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kaito, Kaede, Tenko, Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Tenko! I challenge you!”

“K-Kaito, hold on!”

Kaito burst into the dining hall, pointing at the Aikido master with a huge grin on his face. Shuichi trailed after him, his face displaying clear worry.

“Typical degenerate male! Tenko will defeat you easily!”

“Guys, hold on!” Kaede said, rushing forward to block Tenko from leaping at Kaito. “What’s this about?” she asked, turning to face Kaito, who was still grinning.

“I wanted to play some tennis, since my skills have gotten kinda rusty, but Ryoma keeps refusing,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, I wanna play against Tenko! She’s probably got some great endurance, and I wanna see!” Ignoring Tenko’s disgusted face and Miu’s comment of “that’s what she said,” Kaede sighed, looking over at Shuichi, who clearly didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Alright, why not!” Tenko balked, sputtering something about how she refuses to play anything with a man, but Kaede ignored that and turned around to face her, smiling sweetly. “C’mon Tenko, it’ll be fun! I’ll even play with you, if you want!” Tenko stopped, blushing as she stared at Kaede like a deer in headlights.

“A-Alright, fine. But only because Kaede wants Tenko to!” Kaede grinned, hugging Tenko excitedly.

“Okay! So, me and Tenko versus you and Shuichi. How’s that sound?” she asked, turning back to Kaito.

“Sure! C’mon Shuichi, let’s go over our game plan!” Kaito rushed out of the dining hall, presumably over to the tennis courts, dragging Shuichi, who had clearly given up at this point, behind him.

0o0o0o0

“Ha… ha… I’m not… giving up yet! Best… seven out of thirteen!”

“Give it up, degenerate! You lost!” Tenko said, high fiving Kaede. Shuichi was laid out on the ground, sweaty and uncomfortable, and Kaito looked just as exhausted as he did, yet his competitive nature kept him upright. Kaede and Tenko had swept the floor with them, winning four matches to the boys’ one. Putting their rackets back, the two girls went to go change out of their gym clothes, leaving Kaito to scrape his exhausted sidekick off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know. anything. about tennis. so i skipped the tennis. Pro Writing Tips™ with demizorua ~~i'm not a pro don't take any of my advice i am just a loser who's hyperfixating~~  
>  also, double upload today, to make up for my stupid mistake a few chapters back!


	45. High-End Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Top-grade, high-end headphones. Use these if you truly want to hear the nuances in classical and jazz music._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kaede  
>  **Liked by:** Himiko, K1-B0, Kaito, Kokichi, Maki, Miu, Rantaro, Ryoma, Shuichi, Tenko, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

Kaede walked down the hall, humming to herself. The music playing from her headphones was bouncy, light. She sauntered along, stepping in time with the beat of the song, the melody carrying her softly in its swaying rhythm. The bassline was solid and strong, keeping the melody in line, but the melody was flighty and kept trying to escape. The instruments played in this delicate dance, each one accentuating and holding the others up, creating a beautiful symphony of sound. As she entered the dining hall, Kaede smiled at Tenko, who waved back excitedly. The melody soared. Although she couldn't hear it, Kaede watched as Tenko whirled around at something Kaito had said, barking silent aggressions at the astronaut in training, the bassline singing strong. Each note was part of a delicate harmony, balanced and strong, yet fragile and delicate. Kaito simply laughed, not bothered by Tenko's words of attack. The final notes played out, giving way to new music.

While the last song had been more sweet and airy, this song came in with a blast. The trumpets blared, the saxophones wailed and the bass thundered as the jazzy drumline kicked in. Kaede began tapping her foot to the uneven beat, the music filling her with energy and spice. Kaito bounced his leg energetically, speaking animatedly to the table. Kaede watched as leg bouncing turned to hands tapping on the table, built up energy expressing itself in the only way it knew how. The drums ran, beating out a jazzy tempo that raced ahead, faster and faster as the instruments played. Finally, Kaito jumped up, just as the climax of the song blared in Kaede's ears, declaring something excitedly. Kokichi tossed something at the astronaut's head, jeering some petty jab in an attempt to rile him up. It seemingly worked, as Kaito dove at the impish boy, chasing him around the dining hall.

The next song was flighty, was secretive and jumpy. The electronically generated sounds played in a computer generated dance, the virtual singer murmuring tales of grandeur. Through it all, Kokichi bobbed and wove around the room, ducking under tables and diving over chairs, all with a beaming smile on his face. The music was bright, but the words were somber, and Kokichi's eyes hid a myriad of secrets behind lies, obfuscation and displays of mischief. Kaede wondered what the song was hiding, but knew only the author could tell, cards held close and displays selective. 

Shuichi shook his head, sighing as Kaito and Kokichi tussled, muttering tiredly to himself. Quiet notes and cautious melodies faded in, carried gently on the breeze. The melody was soft, hesitant, but held a hidden strength to it. Kaede smiled, watching Shuichi attempt to pacify Kaito while keeping Kokichi from causing any more trouble. The gentle nature of the instruments lured you in, the commanding strength of the notes kept you there. The song faded out, holding your attention to the bitter end.

Maki scowled at the boys’ antics, crossing her arms in a huff. A strong and soothing melody came on Kaede's headphones, the melody solid, and the harmony calm. Hesitant woodwinds piped their siren song, while solid strings played their echoing melody. The two instrument families flirted with one another, mixing and blending in a delicate dance.

Ryoma smirked, a low chuckle escaping him as he watched the display before him. Pianissimo, the softest of melodies, gentle and afraid, cautious and unheard, echoed in Kaede's head. The stunning, fleeting melody danced and shimmered, before fading into silence.

Himiko laid her head on the table, yawning widely with a performer's flair. Her fiery red hair burned brightly with her beating heart, solid and strong. The solid beat carried a beautiful symphony, harmonizing in stunning chords and flying notes. Kaede smiled gently, carried away in the soaring melody.

Rantaro sighed, staring off into the distance. A far off sound, an echoing chord, long since played yet vibrating still. Kaede sought to catch the notes, those which eluded many and tormented more.

Miu's cackle echoed throughout the room, the steady beating of her soul mixing with the pounding of the drums, fortissimo. Kaede's heart trembled with every beat, thundering notes and triumphant cackles shaking her to her very core. Yet her smile never faded, her mirth showing on her face.

Kiibo tapped their foot under the table, listening to their own unheard melodies. In lieu of a steady heartbeat, their humming circuits led the symphony, a low buzz carrying hopeful harmonies and crashing chords.

Tsumugi sat in the middle of it all, he expression unreadable, a discordant note. Kaede longed to harmonize with her, to soften the edges and accompany the melodic chime. 

Kaede listened carefully, listening to every song that played from each differing soul in her class. Their melodies were unique to each one, holding hidden music beneath the surface, which Kaede sought to enjoy. As a musician, she prides herself on her hearing, and her ability to catch the faintest of melodies slipping through the wind. Each heart is unique, and each soul holds a melody. The world is filled with music, singing to those patient enough to listen.

She smiled, humming along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord help me i'm back on my abstract bullshit. hopefully this makes. any sense at all!  
> at least this one is longer than recent drabbles! silver lining  
> the order is completely random, based on me hitting shuffle on my 5,000 song playlist and seeing which songs fit for which characters


	46. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A typical stuffed toy bear that's not black and white. If you love it enough, then it might come to life one day._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Himiko, Kaede, Maki, Ryoma, Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team!

“Nyeh… since nobody wants to be the volunteer, and Tenko is busy, my assistant today will be… Tuffy!” Himiko’s classmates clapped hesitantly, their confusion showing on their faces. Grabbing the edge of the cloth shielding the mystery assistant from view, Himiko pulled, revealing them to the audience.

“Aww! They’re so cute!” Kaede cooed, pointing at the teddy bear onstage with the ultimate magician- er, _mage_. Maki rolled her eyes.

“My assistant, Tuffy, will be helping me with my magical feats today…” Himiko said, reciting the script she had written. “First off… the disappearing trick!”

Himiko gently lifted Tuffy from the table, carrying them over to the human-sized box in the center of the stage and placing them inside. Closing the door, Himiko turned to the audience.

“Now… with my magic words, Tuffy will… disappear! Abracadabra, alakazam!” Tapping the box with her performance wand, a puff of glitter was released from a cannon on the side of the stage.. Opening the box, Tuffy was nowhere to be seen. Himiko bowed as the gathered group of her classmates applauded, grinning in her typical tired manner.

“That was amazing, Himiko,” Angie cheered, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

“Thank you…” Himiko mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Where did Tuffy go?” Kaede asked, once everyone finished clapping.

“Nyeh… that’s a secret,” Himiko replied. Maki rolled her eyes at the traditional answer, while Shuichi brought a hand to cover his mouth in his traditional thinking pose. He started muttering to himself, most likely theorizing where the stuffed toy could have gone.

A floor beneath them, Ryoma stared at the teddy bear which had fallen from the ceiling in slight confusion, mostly having come to terms with his classmates’ antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had. no clue what to do with this one, so hopefully it came out okay! tbh i just wanted to write himiko bein himiko


	47. Milk Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A plain puzzle with one side as white as milk. It's said to be good for concentration training and is used for astronaut selection exams._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kaito  
>  **Liked by:** Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“See! Easy!” Kaito said, holding the completed puzzle out triumphantly. Shuichi smiled at him, and Maki rolled her eyes as Kaito puffed out his chest with pride. “Of course, something as simple as this is no problem for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

“At least we know you didn’t cheat that part of your exam~!” Kokichi slid over to the group, taking a seat at the table, resting his elbows on the surface. “Good for you~!”

“Hey, it’s not as easy as it looks!” Kaito protested, balling his fists in frustration. “Why don’t you try it!” Kokichi smirked at the astronaut in training, grabbing the now-dismantled puzzle. Within the minute he had completed it, pushing it back into the center of the table with a grin.

“Woooow, you’re right, Kaito! It’s not as easy as it looks- _it’s even easier!_ ” Kaito frowned, pouting immaturely.

“W-well, you probably cheated, anyways,” he muttered, grabbing his things. “C’mon sidekicks,” he said, pushing in his chair and leaving the table. Maki followed him quickly, rolling her eyes at his antics as she whipped around, her twintails flying behind her. Shuichi was a little more hesitant, glancing at Kokichi as he hurried after his friends.

“Nishishi~! What kind of supreme leader would I be if I couldn’t solve a simple puzzle!” Kokichi called, skipping after the group with glee. The milk puzzle lay forgotten on the table, neglected in favor of the group’s usual dynamic antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no oumota in my house but their relationship with each other is interesting to explore!


	48. Illusion Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A miracle rod that can show a happy illusion when it's spun in circles in front of someone's eyes._
> 
> **Loved by:** Himiko  
>  **Liked by:** Angie, Shuichi, Tenko, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at some point during the killing game!

Himiko held up a strange rod with a circular pattern on the end of it, a knowing grin decorating the mage’s face. Tenko, Angie and Tsumugi ooh’ed and ahh’ed at it, despite not knowing what the strange contraption was, while Shuichi stared at it analytically.

“This… is my Illusion Rod,” Himiko explained, using her performer’s voice. Ignoring Miu’s call of ‘that’s what he said’ from across the room, she continued. “When you spin it in circles in front of your eyes, it’ll show you a happy illusion, using my magic as power.”

“Woaaah!” Tenko cried, clapping her hands together. “That’s so cool!”

“Angie agrees! It is most wonderful!” Angie chirped, and Tsumugi nodded as well. Shuichi brought a hand to his chin, thinking.

“How does it work?” he asked, but his question went unheard as Tenko cried out.

“Can I try it, Himiko, can I? Pleeaaase?” Himiko nodded slowly, bringing the rod up in front of the Aikido master’s face and twirling it around. Tenko followed the tip of the rod with her eyes, watching as her vision faded to white.

_‘*^% &2@, dear, what are you doing? Come here,’ said a feminine voice. Tenko obeyed, responding to the name and embracing the figure. She felt happy, warmth spreading throughout her chest._

_‘I love you, my angel,’ the voice said, pressing a kiss to Tenko’s forehead. Pulling out of the hug, the person laced her hand with Tenko’s, squeezing gently. ‘Come, my love, let’s go. &8#4$G@!0 is starting soon, and I don’t want to miss it.’ Tenko followed without question, her heart full to bursting with affection and love._

“…Wow,” Tenko breathed, bringing a hand up to her forehead, touching it almost as if she were afraid something would happen. “That was… Tenko is…” Tears collected in the corners of her eyes, and Tenko wiped them away with her sleeve. “Thank you, Himiko! Your magic is amazing!” Himiko nodded, smiling.

“Let Angie see! Angie wants to try!” Bouncing up and down, Angie grinned as Himiko began waving the rod in front of her eyes.

_‘7@#*%)! Big sis!’ A small figure tackled Angie, wrapping their arms around her waist. Angie smiled and returned the embrace, rubbing the child’s hair gently._

_‘@%$# &,’ she found herself saying, feeling happiness and familiarity spread throughout her body. She knew this child, somehow._

_‘C’mon, big Sis! I wanna show you my drawings!’ Tugging at her hand, the child started running, pulling Angie behind them. ‘They aren’t as amazing as your ones, though!’ Turning to face the artist, the child smiled widely. ‘Promise you’ll teach me how to draw as good as you? C’mon, promise! You gotta!’ Angie nodded, smiling instinctively, as if she had been here before._

_‘Of course. I promise.’_

Angie had a large smile on her face, her eyes displaying confusion and joy. Sitting down, her smile only faded slightly, a small grin remaining as the only remnant of her experience.

“There’s no way that works,” Shuichi said, frowning. Himiko turned to him, matching his expression.

“It does! Here, try it,” she said, waving the wand in Shuichi’s face. Shuichi’s disgruntled expression remained, until his vision faded out.

_‘What are you doing, #@2$e%7?’ Shuichi found himself responding to the unfamiliar name, laughing breathily. His lungs burned and his vision was blurry, but he was undeniably happy, jubilant, even. His eyes were glued to the TV screen, watching as-_

Shuichi gasped, tearing his eyes away from the illusion rod. He furrowed his brows in confusion and pain, muttering to himself quietly as he walked away from the group. 

“If you don’t mind, may I try it next?” Tsumugi asked, as the girls disregarded Shuichi’s strange reaction.

“Nyeh… sure,” Himiko replied, turning to the cosplayer and repeating the earlier movements.

_‘Did you see the new season of Dangan Ronpa?’_

_‘Of course I did! It was amazing! Definitely my favorite since season 23!’_

_‘No way! Season 53 was wayyy better than season 23! It’s totally on the level of the games, even!’_

_‘You’re right! This new Junko was incredible! Such despair, hehehe!’_

_‘This season’s my new favorite! For sure! Shirogane really knocked it out of the park!’_

Tsumugi giggled, a tiny smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Himiko,” she said, clasping her hands together. “Hopefully it’ll come true!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the illusions are vague for a reason, but they’re partially based off of headcanons of mine! i hope this made sense, kjfhsdgjkhfdk


	49. Hand Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A pocket-sized mirror that is incredibly useful for checking your appearance._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Kaede, Kirumi, Korekiyo, Maki, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“A-Angie, could you, um… please, hold still? I might make a mistake if you keep bouncing…”

“Angie is sorry, Tsumugi! Angie’s just so excited!!!” Angie said, bouncing in her seat before remembering to sit still. Kirumi chuckled, smiling as she applied Kaede’s eyeshadow.

“I know, right?” Kaede said, fidgeting with her dress. Trying not to blink as Kirumi began applying her eyeliner, she continued. “I can’t believe we’re gonna put on a performance as big as this one!”

“It’s not _that_ big,” Maki muttered, sitting beside Kaede patiently. “We’re just showing off our talents.”

“Yeah, but it’s like a recital! I’m even sorta nervous!” Kaede said, resting her hand on Maki’s. “Thank you for staying with me to get my makeup done, you being here helps ease my nerves.” Maki flushed red, adjusting the buckles on her combat outfit nervously.

“Y-Yeah, whatever…” Kirumi smiled fondly, used to the assassin’s abrasive attitude. Kaede attempted to smile, but it was overtaken by a flinch as Kirumi began lightly applying her blush.

“Alright, Angie, you’re done!” Tsumugi said, stepping back to admire her work. Although it wasn’t much - just eyeliner and some foundation - it perfectly accentuated Angie’s personality. Handing Angie a small pocket mirror so she could see how she looked, she turned to Korekiyo. “Do you want me to do the same thing? Or something else? We could try some lipstick?”

“The same is fine, thank you,” Korekiyo said, sitting up straight in their seat. Tsumugi nodded and grabbed the eyeliner brush, knowing not to push the anthropologist about taking off their mask. They would take it off if they chose to.

“Alright, I have finished,” Kirumi said, returning the cap on the lipstick. Kaede smacked her lips together, spreading the lipstick around evenly, before turning to Maki.

“What do you think?”

“You look… nice…” Maki said, combing her fingers through one of her twintails. Kirumi nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. All I did was accentuate your natural beauty, and you look marvellous, if I may say so.”

“Aww, thank you guys so much!!” Kaede said, hugging Kirumi and then Maki. Waving to Tsumugi, Angie and Korekiyo, she made her way towards the dressing room door. “I should go get some last minute practice in. See you guys on stage!”

“Good luck! I’m sure you’ll do great,” Tsumugi said, fiddling with the hem of her dress after waving back.

“Byebye~!” Angie chirped. Pulling on her painting smock, she twirled around, letting the hem fly out like a dress. “Angie has to go practice too! Byebye, friends!”

Leaning back in her chair, Maki sighed.

“I should practice too, but… well, I’d rather not.” Kirumi gave her a sympathetic look, sitting down beside her.

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but,” seeing the exasperated look on Maki’s face at her self-degradation, she quickly continued, “but I believe you would look rather attractive with some makeup. While I am aware it is a liability for your talent performance, would you be open to having me or Tsumugi try applying some at another point?”

“I…” Maki began, pausing. Deciding against mentioning how much the offer meant to her, she nodded. “Sure. Whatever.” Kirumi smiled, and Tsumugi squealed, chattering with Korekiyo about how much she’d love to try styling Maki’s hair, as Kirumi placed a hand on Maki’s thigh. Maki gave her a half smile in return, feeling truly happy.

“Thank you,” she muttered under her breath, barely audible to the maid sitting beside her. “That… means a lot.” Kirumi just smiled even sweeter in return, knowing better than to fluster Maki with a response. Besides, she had plenty of time to fluster her later with more compliments, compliments that she truly meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about makeup. can you tell that i know fuck all about makeup  
> ALSO whenever i write kiyo please assume that their sister Does Not Exist thank you


	50. Prop Carrying Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A case in high demand by cosplayers for its usability. Not only is it useful for conventions, but it's great for trips too._
> 
> **Loved by:** Tsumugi  
>  **Liked by:** Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Hey, Tsumugi! Long time no see!” Looking up from her list, Tsumugi saw Rantaro walking towards her, a large case rolling behind him.

“Hi, Rantaro! I was just going over the events for the con I’m going to,” Tsumugi said, tucking the paper into her pocket. “When did you get back?”

“Just a little while ago,” Rantaro replied, “I’ve even still got my suitcase with me.” Glancing curiously at the list peeking out of Tsumugi’s pocket, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“It’s Dangan Con! One of the biggest anime conventions of the year,” Tsumugi explained, rummaging through her prop case. Pulling out a brochure, she handed it to Rantaro, continuing to explain. “I’ve been planning for this one for months, it takes place this weekend in L.A.! I’ve got a flight later today to head out there.”

 

Reading over the brochure, Rantaro couldn’t help but chuckle. The front had a large image of a figure with long blue twintails on it, striking a cutesy pose. The logo was right below her, and quickly skimming the contents of the pamphlet revealed an inordinate number of events, almost every second of the three days completely filled up. Tsumugi had circled select events, presumably the ones she planned on attending.

“… and on the third day I’m gonna be cosplaying Miku, the con’s spokesperson! She’s done so much for music… what an icon.” Seemingly realizing how long she’d been rambling, she stopped abruptly, chuckling nervously. “A-Anyways, enough about plain ol’ me. How was your trip?”

“It wasn’t bad,” Rantaro said, handing her back the brochure. “The culture was really interesting, and the food was great. Definitely one of my new favorite places to visit.” Before he could continue, Tsumugi’s phone went off, buzzing loudly. Pulling it out, she balked, stuffing it back in her pocket quickly.

“Shoot, I didn’t realize how long we were talking! I have to go, I’m gonna miss my bus! Nice seeing you, Rantaro!” she called, already taking off towards the school gates. Rantaro just chuckled, waving back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “dangan con” was to avoid mentioning any actual conventions, it’s not a danganronpa convention she’s going to


	51. Japanese Doll Wig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A glamorous black wig that has hair like that of a Japanese doll. Even if you cut it, it grows back instantly._
> 
> **Loved by:** Tsumugi  
>  **Liked by:** Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

Tsumugi hummed to herself as she carefully arranged the dark wig before her in a loose, messy fashion. Behind her, Korekiyo entered her cosplay lab, peering curiously at her work.

“Hello, Tsumugi. Might I ask what you are doing?”

“Oh, hi, Korekiyo! I’m just putting this together for my latest cosplay,” Tsumugi explained, not taking her eyes off of her work.

“Would you mind if I observed you?” Tsumugi shook her head, and Korekiyo stood behind her, watching as she messed with the hair up even further.

“I’ve been thinking of this cosplay for a while,” Tsumugi explained. “Ever since the Kuchisake-Onna appeared in one of my favorite anime, I felt like I had to cosplay her!”

“The Kuchisake-Onna…” Korekiyo mused, fiddling with an emblem on his uniform. “That is quite an interesting legend. A woman mutilated by her husband, returning as a malicious spirit…” Tsumugi hummed, stepping back from the wig to observe it.

“Oh, so you know the legend! I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised…” Turning to Korekiyo, she held up the wig head for him to see. “What do you think? Does it work?” The wig was long and ratty, giving the impression of unwashed hair, with uneven lengths at varying places. Korekiyo nodded, genuinely impressed by the cosplayer’s attention to detail. “I’m glad. I didn’t want to have to cut it, because of the curse.”

“The curse?” Korekiyo asked, eyes widening. “What curse might that be?” Tsumugi waved a hand airily as she set the wig down on her desk, before taking off in search of something or other in her messily organized lab.

“It’s an old cosplayer’s legend about the company I bought the wig from. The wigs are always high quality, but if you cut it, the hair will grow back within the minute. They say it takes the hair from your own head, shortening your own as it grows back.”

“How… intriguing,” Korekiyo said, bringing a hand to where his mouth would be. Taking in the second half of the legend, his hand darted to his long hair, almost protectively. “As interesting as that is, I would rather not try it out with my own hair, and I suppose you are not interested in doing so either.” Tsumugi shook her head, preoccupied with rifling through a drawer of thread. “I assumed so. Well, as much as I would like to confirm the validity of this… ‘cosplayer’s legend,’ it appears it must remain a mystery for now.” Taking one last glance at the wig, he bid Tsumugi farewell, and headed off back to his own lab, muttering to himself. “What a pity…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the idea for this one from an episode of mp100 season 2! probably the same anime tsumugi watched!


	52. Photoshop Software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A photo editing software that lets you retouch photos. Turn a plain, freckled face into something flashy!_
> 
> **Loved by:** Tsumugi  
>  **Liked by:** Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Hey, Miu,” Tsumugi called, bursting into the Ultimate Inventor’s lab, “could I use your computer for a while?”

“The fuck do you need my computer for?” Miu replied, taking her head out of whatever machine she was tinkering with.

“Well, I assumed you would have some kind of editing program! Y’know, like… pirated… or, whatever…” Tsumugi trailed off, realizing how judgemental her assumption seemed. “A-Anyway! I have some recent cosplay pictures here, and was hoping I could use your computer to edit them!” Miu huffed, seeming to consider the cosplayer’s request for a moment, before shrugging and returning to the machine.

“Sure, whatever. Password is ‘dickfuck,’ knock yourself out.” Tsumugi bowed gratefully, before rushing over to the computer and opening photoshop. As she tweaked the images, she couldn’t help but notice Miu pausing in her work and peering over her shoulder at Tsumugi’s progress. Although it made her a little self-conscious, she chose to ignore it for now, concentrating on the editing.

“It’d look better if ya put a different filter on it.”

“E-Excuse me?” Rolling her chair over to the computer, Miu quickly took the mouse from Tsumugi, changing the filter on the current image.

“The filter you were usin’s for landscape shots, mostly,” Miu explained. “This one’s better for profiles.” Turning back to the screen, Tsumugi saw that Miu was right, as the new filter better complimented the image she was working with.

“Wow, you’re right! How do you know so much about photo editing?”

“Psh, well, even though I am gorgeous,” Miu said, flipping her hair dramatically, “everyone looks better with the right filter on.” Tsumugi nodded slowly, processing Miu’s statement.

“Well,” she began, choosing her words carefully, “I think you look wonderful, even without a filter.” Miu squeaked at that, flushing bright red and wheeling away quickly.

“HAHA, WELL YEAH- *ahem*” Miu shouted, clearing her throat. “Well, of course you do, seeing as I _am_ stunningly beautiful.” Flipping on a welder’s mask to hide her blush, she continued, voice muffled. “A-Anyway, thanks for the compliment, I g-guess, cowtits.” Before Tsumugi could respond, Miu had already resumed her tinkering with vigor, making a huge racket and drowning out any response the cosplayer might have made. Shaking her head with a smile, Tsumugi turned back to the computer screen, resuming her photo editing with Miu’s advice in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be considered a continuation of the last one, if you’d like!


	53. Sewing Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A basic sewing kit that has a needle and several colors of thread. With this, you will always be prepared in case a button comes off._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kirumi, Tsumugi  
>  **Liked by:** Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

Kirumi hummed to herself, fingers working nimbly as she repaired a tear in her apron. Sitting by herself in the Ultimate Maid’s lab, she enjoyed the rare moment of solace, as brief as it was.

“Hey, Kirumi?” Tsumugi said, carefully opening the lab’s door. “Do you have any white thread I could borrow? I ran out, and I need some to finish my Kilala cosplay.” Kirumi smiled, unbothered by the intrusion, and patted the seat beside her.

“Yes, I have many colors of thread. Why don’t you join me? I was just doing some sewing as well.” Tsumugi broke out into a grin, rushing over as politely as possible, the unfinished costume flapping behind her.

The two worked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the other’s company, before Kirumi spoke up.

“How was your most recent convention?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of her work. “I hope my assistance in preparing the cosplay of…” she paused, trying to recall the name of the character.

“Rin Kagamine?” Tsumugi supplied.

“Yes, Rin. I hope my assistance in preparing that costume was sufficient?”

“It was more than ‘sufficient!’ I wouldn’t have been able to get it done without you,” Tsumugi replied, beaming. “The cosplay was a huge success; I got to take a ton of pictures, and even some with other cosplayers! There was a Len cosplayer who was super nice, and we hung out together for most of the con!” Tsumugi smiled, as though she were recalling a pleasant memory.

“I’m glad,” Kirumi said, smiling as well. The two continued on in silence, until they were interrupted yet again by a knock on the door.

“Pardon my intrusion, Kirumi,” Korekiyo began, opening the door, “but might you have some red thread and a needle I may borrow? My hat was unfortunately… damaged.” Noticing Tsumugi, they nodded to her respectfully.

“Of course. Please, join us,” Kirumi said, smiling at the anthropologist. Korekiyo nodded, taking a seat beside Tsumugi and accepting the offered needle and thread gratefully. The three worked in a companionable silence for quite a while, bidding Tsumugi farewell as she finished her work. Before long, Korekiyo had finished their repairs as well, and waved goodbye as he exited the lab. After a minute or two, Kirumi began humming to herself, making the most of the brief peace and quiet she now enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rin and len are vocaloids, for those who don’t know! google them if u wanna know more, fdjkghskghs


	54. Flame Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A broom that lets mages fly at high speeds when they sit on it. It's a little bent, but it can also be used for cleaning._
> 
> **Loved by:** Himiko, Kirumi  
>  **Liked by:** Kokichi, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

Kirumi closed the door to the closet gently, frowning to herself. She had gone in looking for her broom to do some sweeping around the school, but it seemed to have been misplaced. _How strange,_ she thought to herself, _I am positive that I left it there._

Turning a corner, deep in thought, Kirumi was nearly unable to stop herself in time to keep from being spotted by the occupants of the hallway. Before her stood Himiko, holding her broom, with Tsumugi and Kokichi looking on in suspicion.

“This broom is a _maaaagic broomstick,_ ” Himiko said, holding the broom above her head. “Using it, mages like myself can fly at high speeds when we sit on it.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, grinning widely, while Tsumugi gave the mage a patient smile.

“No way,” Kokichi teased, “if that’s true, then lemme see! I wanna fly on it!”

“Nyeh… it won’t work for you. It only works for mages like me.”

 

“Then use it! I wanna see!”

“Kokichi, leave her alone…”

“I can’t,” Himiko said with finality. “Not right now. My MP is too low… I need to take a nap- I mean, recharge it.” With that, Himiko walked off in the opposite direction of where Kirumi stood observing, with Kokichi taking off after her, and Tsumugi following him.

Kirumi smiled to herself, shaking her head. _I suppose that sweeping can wait a while,_ she thought, heading off to do some dusting in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woaaaaaah, we’re ~~(over)~~ halfway there,  
>  woaaa-OH,
> 
> **_THE FRESH PRINCE OF BEL AIR_ **


	55. Tattered Music Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A tattered handwritten music score. Rumor has it that it's unpublished music from a certain famous composer._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kaede  
>  **Liked by:** Kokichi, Korekiyo, Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Hey, Kaede, check this out.” Rantaro pulled an old, tattered set of papers out of his bag, holding them carefully as if they may fall apart at any moment. He handed the yellowed papers to the pianist, who looked over them in awe. “I found that in a backroad shop in Italy. Thought you might be able to play it?”

“Wooow, this is a really intense piece,” Kaede murmured, eyes darting over the sheet music excitedly.

“You say you found it in a backroad shop?” Korekiyo said, eyes narrowing. When Rantaro nodded at them, the anthropologist chuckled knowingly. “How intriguing… The energies of such a relic… it’s magnificent!”

“What, is it haunted or something?” Kokichi giggled, leaning over Kaede’s shoulder. “I hope it’s haunted; otherwise it’s just some boring old paper.” Kaede’s face hardened at that, but she kept her cool and didn’t respond to Kokichi’s taunting. Without any warning, she stood up, grinning.

“All right! I wanna try sightreading it! C’mon guys!” With that, she took off towards the music room, the others trailing behind her.

“A-Are you sure you don’t want to like… practice it first?” Rantaro asked, caught off guard by Kaede’s enthusiasm.

“Indeed, that would be… wise,” Korekiyo added, a hand in front of their mouth in shock.

“Nah, no need,” Kaede replied, playing a couple quick scales to warm up. “Whenever I play for competitions, I always have to sightread a piece I’ve never seen before! This’ll be good practice!” The others decided against responding, except Kokichi, who snickered for seemingly no reason. Ignoring him, Kaede began to play, fingers nimbly dancing across the keys. The others watched in awe as she played the piece near perfectly, taking in the beauty of the solo piece.

As it finished, they couldn’t help but applaud, amazed at Kaede’s miraculous performance.

“Whew! That one was hard,” Kaede said with a grin, eyes sparkling with determination. “I didn’t do very good on that, I’ll have to practice it.”

“You did great,” Rantaro said, resting a hand on Kaede’s shoulder. Kaede looked up at him, then over at Korekiyo and Kokichi, grinning.

“You really think so?” Korekiyo nodded, closing their eyes, and Kokichi shrugged, giggling his signature laugh. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Kokichi’s response, Kaede beamed at her friends. “Aww, thanks guys! I’m gonna work on this piece, so I can play it even better! Thanks, Rantaro,” she said, looking back at the sheet music happily. Rantaro chuckled, smiling.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had no idea what composer to use, so i Didn’t


	56. Indigo Hakama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Traditional Japanese clothing. This particular kind kind is made of high-quality cotton and used for martial arts. Wear it when it's time to spar._
> 
> **Loved by:** Tenko  
>  **Liked by:** K1-B0, Kaito, Shuichi, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

“HAI-YAH!!!”

“Wow, Tenko, you’re so amazing!” Tsumugi said, eyes sparkling as she watched the Aikido master train in her dojo. Kiibo nodded in agreement, having gone slack jawed in awe. Tenko blushed, turning towards Tsumugi.

“T-Tenko thanks you, Tsumugi! Tenko isn’t that great…” she muttered, fiddling with the sleeves of her hakama. Kiibo shook their head, finding their voice.

“No, you are very impressive, Tenko!” they chimed in, raising a finger by their head. Tenko’s blush faded, but she looked at the robot passively with a slight smile.

“Thank you, Kiibo! Tenko is glad you both think so!” Turning back to the training dummy in front of her, she delivered another fierce kick to its side, the collision occurring just as the door to the dojo burst open.

“Tenko!” Kaito cried, kicking his slippers off as he stepped onto the mat. Tenko’s attitude instantly soured, glaring at the intruding astronaut.

“Kaito, c-c’mon, this is a bad idea,” Shuichi called, struggling to quickly take off his shoes in the doorway. Kaito turned to give him a thumbs up and a grin, before turning back to Tenko.

“Tenko,” he repeated, “I’m sure you know that Shu, Harumaki and I have been training together! Well, Kokichi doesn’t think that my training has done anything, so I’m here to prove him wrong!” Tenko’s glare took on a hint of confusion, before settling into a grimace.

“You want to spar Tenko?”

“Yea! C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Kaito said, grinning widely. Tsumugi and Kiibo watched on concernedly, talking quietly amongst themselves. Tenko glanced over to where Tsumugi was, then back at Kaito, before making her decision.

“Fine! Tenko will spar with you, degenerate! But only once, Tenko has to beat you quickly so she can get back to her training!” Kaito’s grin widened, and Shuichi shook his head from behind him, padding over to where Kiibo and Tsumugi sat and sitting beside them.

Tenko and Kaito faced off in the center of the mat, both assuming a different fighting stance. From the sidelines, Kiibo counted down, serving as an impromptu referee.

“Ready… begin!” Before Kaito could even move, Tenko had darted forward, grabbing him and flipping him onto his back. The room was silent for a moment, as everyone processed what had just happened. “T-Tenko wins!” Kiibo called after a while, breaking the silence and the trace which had fallen over the group. Shuichi went to help Kaito up, who grinned and promised Tenko a rematch, not shaken for a second. Tenko just glared at them as they left.

“L-Like I said, Tenko,” Tsumugi said, smiling at her, “you’re amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenko lets kiibo in her dojo to watch her and is nice to them because They Aren’t Man, but she’s not embarrassed around them because They Aren’t Woman  
> also Impulsive ~~adhd~~ Kaito Is Impulsive


	57. Fashionable Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A fashionable accessory that appears to be a pair of glasses, but does not actually correct its wearer's vision._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kokichi, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you'd like!

“What, these?” Tsumugi asked, taking her glasses off and holding them out to Kokichi. “These are just decorative, they don’t actually have any prescription in them.” Kokichi examined the glasses childishly, peering through them with one eye shut.

“Wooow, really? I guess you really are a nerd - you don’t even need these glasses,” he snickered, tossing the glasses back to their owner. Tsumugi fumbled with them for a moment, before putting them back on with a frown.

“It fits my general aesthetic,” she replied, holding up a finger in explanation. “I would look weird without them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kokichi said, waving his hand dismissively. As he sauntered off, feigning indifference, the case in his pocket felt like it was on fire, burning a hole in his conscience. Resisting the urge to squint, he wandered off into the blurry unknown, fake confidence plastered on his face. At least _he_ wasn’t as concerned with his aesthetic to wear something he didn’t need.

It’s not like he needed the glasses, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro we are just Headcanon Central here  
> today’s hcs are that tsumugi’s glasses are fake, and kokichi needs glasses but doesn’t wear them since he feels like they make him appear weak  
> he doesn’t wear contacts because putting smthn on ur eye? scary


	58. Gold Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An origami pack that has 24 sheets of gold origami paper. With this, you can create gorgeous origami._
> 
> **Liked by:** Angie, Himiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“Now fold it like this, and… ta da!” Angie said, holding out the paper butterfly triumphantly. Himiko frowned at her own paper creation, the misshapen form appearing more like… she didn’t even know what to compare it to. Noticing Himiko’s downtrodden expression, Angie quickly switched gears, attempting to cheer up the mage. “Don’t worry, Himiko! Yours is way better than Angie’s first try was!”

“Nyeh… really?”

“Yes, yes! Angie ripped the paper on her first try, which is a big no-no!” Patting Himiko on the back, she smiled brightly. “Himiko will get the hang of it soon!” Grabbing another piece of gold paper from the pack, she held it out to the other girl. “Wanna try again?”

“...Sure,” Himiko muttered. Even though her tone conveyed boredom, Angie could see the excitement and determination burning behind the young mage’s eyes. Smiling, she walked her through the process again and again, each try better than the last. Angie knew Himiko had it in her to make wonderful origami, recognizing her patience and determination as perfect for the art. All she had to do was keep trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these kinda shorter ones are actually a lil more fun to write than the longer ones, but don’t worry! a few of the ideas i have for upcoming ones are a bit longer than these past few!  
> also, sorry for not posting yesterday. i wish i had an actual excuse but i straight up forgot


	59. Plastic Moon Buggy Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A plastic model of an actual buggy used by astronauts on the moon. It looks plain, but it's actually filled with a burning passion._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kaito  
>  **Liked by:** Kokichi, Miu, Rantaro, Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Hey, Kaito. Could you c’mere a second?” Looking at Rantaro quizzically, Kaito obliged, walking over to the adventurer, with Shuichi following behind out of curiosity.

Following Rantaro, the group arrived in a vacant classroom, with Miu and Kokichi gathered around something in the back of the room. As he led them towards whatever it was, Rantaro explained in his usual relaxed tone.

“My most recent trip was to America, near the capital. I’ve been there a few times before, but this time I decided to visit the Air and Space Museum.” Kaito perked up at that, and started paying more attention. “While I was there, I found this, and decided to pick it up for you.” Gesturing to the desk they had gathered around, Rantaro revealed a small model of a moon buggy, seemingly handcrafted. Kaito’s eyes brightened, and he began to excitedly examine the model.

“Woah, dude this is so cool! It’s a one-to-one replica!!!” Shuichi smiled sheepishly, Kaito’s excitement endearing. Rantaro chuckled quietly.

“I thought you’d like it,” he said, clapping a hand on the astronaut-in-training’s shoulder. Miu eyed the model enviously, muttering to herself.

“Ya gotta let me take a look at that later, astro dick!” she cackled, leaning on Kaito. Kaito rolled his eyes, giving her an empty half-promise. While he was distracted, Kokichi snuck over and grabbed the model, grinning wildly.

“Wooow, this is _really_ nerdy,” he teased, holding the model away from Kaito’s reach.

“Hey! Give that back, you little-!!” Kaito cried, lunging at Kokichi and chasing him around the classroom. Kokichi dove over and wove between the desks, evading kaito and darting out the door, the other boy at his heels. The others sighed, used to the typical antics, shaking their heads while Miu cackled.

“Kokichi means well,” Rantaro said, “he’s just got a… unique way of expressing things.” Shuichi nodded in agreement, making his way over to the door, deciding to pursue the two to make sure nobody else got caught up in their feud. Miu was still caught up in brainstorming ideas for an invention based off the moon buggy, so Rantaro decided to follow Shuichi, chuckling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witty comment relating to the drabble


	60. I'm a Picture Book Artist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An electronic device that's equipped with an AI to produce a new picture book every time it's turned on. Great for kids who love hearing bed-time stories._
> 
> **Liked by:** K1-B0, Maki, Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

“Whaddya mean you don’t want it?!”

“Exactly that,” Maki said, handing the suped up tablet back to the inventor. “What am I supposed to do with a picture book AI?”

“I dunno… I just kinda thought it’d be helpful!” Miu said, her face red with embarrassment and frustration. “You could at least _pretend_ to like it!”

“No,” Maki said, shaking her head, “I’m not going to lie to you. I appreciate the thought, though.” Miu pouted, crossing her arms in an attempt to distract from her blush. Maki gave her a small, rare smile, kissing the inventor on the cheek before walking off, twintails waving behind her.

“Great,” Miu muttered to herself, rubbing at her cheek in embarrassment, “what am I supposed to do with this now?”

Opening the door to the student lab, Miu dramatically threw herself down on one of the beanbag chairs she’d arranged around the room, groaning.

“Miu? What's wrong?” Miu groaned again, roll over so she could look Kiibo in the eye. Kiibo smiled sympathetically, accepting the tablet that was thrust at them. “She didn't like it?”

“Nah, she just didn't see a use for it. It's fine, though, she still recognized how _amazing_ I am!” Kiibo resisted the urge to laugh, instead examining the tablet.

“Would you mind if I keep it?” they asked, looking back up at Miu. Miu waved her hand apathetically, rolling back over onto her front to mope.

“Do whatever you want,” she said, spreading out on the chair. “Doesn't matter.” Kiibo smiled, patting her back before leaving the lab.

A few days later, Miu entered the lab to find Kiibo sitting in one of the chairs, typing something on the tablet.

“What're you doin’?” she asked, pulling up a chair beside the robot. Kiibo looked over at her, a smile on their face.

“I'm conversing with the AI you used for your picture book invention,” they explained, typing out a response just as the images shifted to something new. “They are very polite, and it is interesting to speak with another AI like myself.”

“Ha! No use my ass,” Miu cried, clapping Kiibo on the shoulder triumphantly. “I gotta go tell Maki about this!” Kiibo smiled as she rushed off, glad that they could help cheer up their friend, and make a new friend in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally any time any of the girls interact my tiny goblin brain demands it Must Be Lesbians so here we are! welcome to multishipping hell everyone loves everyone with very few exceptions


	61. Hand Grips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A device for grip training. The strength of a punch is determined by grip strength, weight, and speed combined._
> 
> **Liked by:** Kaede, Kaito, Maki, Ryoma, Tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“Do you think you could teach me to fight?”

“Why?” Maki said, not taking her eyes off of her food. Kaede pouted at her playfully, frowning slightly.

“Becaaause! I… don’t know,” she admitted, “I just kinda wanna learn! You and Tenko are so cool, I wanna be able to do what you guys do!”

“Kaede thinks Tenko is… cool?” Tenko asked, a light blush decorating her face. Maki rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

“Yeah, of course! All the cool punches and kicks you can do… it’s awesome!”

“Well, there’s more to it than just punching and kicking,” Maki cut in, “there’s a lot of technical work that goes into it too.” Tenko nodded in agreement, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Tenko does lots of hand training, too,” she said, looking to Maki for approval. Maki nodded.

“Psh, no way!” Kaito interjected. “Ya just gotta put all your power behind it and bam!” he punched the air in a seeming demonstration, “that’s it!”

“There’s more to it than that,” Maki replied, slight irritation written on her face. “The strength of a punch is due to a lot of factors, including grip strength, weight, and speed. You can’t just throw your fist at someone and expect it to work.”

“No way!” Ryoma rolled his eyes, as did half the table in response to Kaito’s determined stance, having grown to expect such conviction from the astronaut trainee.

Before Kaito could continue, Tenko stood up and quickly punched him across the face, yelling loudly as she did.

“That,” Maki continued, as Kaito hadn’t just been decked at the cafeteria table, “was an example of a proper punch.” Ryoma helped Kaito up, a slight grin on his face, as Kaito chuckled in embarrassment. Kaede couldn’t help but giggle slightly, covering her mouth. Tenko simply shook her fist, frowning at Kaito.

“You are very hard-headed, degenerate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that ryoma isn’t too in this one, i didn’t know how to work him in better.


	62. Commemorative Medal Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A medal set Monokuma made of himself and the Monokubs. You can feel the care he put into making it. You can give it away, but something good might happen if you keep it._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kokichi  
>  **Liked by:** Kaito, Miu, Rantaro, Ryoma, Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the first chapter!

“Rise and shine, ursine!”

The gathered students turned to face the now present group of robotic bears, some with a deathly glare on their face, and others outwardly displaying their fear towards them. They all waited expectantly as Monokuma waddled forward to stand in front of them.

“Hell-o students!” The monochrome bear paused, as if waiting for a response, then glared. “Sheesh, tough crowd! I just wanted to congratulate you all on your spec-tac-ular performance yesterday! What a _thrilling_ conclusion to a stellar class trial~!”

“Fuck off!” Kaito shouted, his fists shaking with poorly concealed rage. “What kind of sick joke is this?!”

“Calm your tits, I mean you no harm! Remember, only other students can commit a thrilling, fantabulous murder! Puhuhuhu~!” At the memory of yesterday’s events, many of the gathered students flinched, each reacting with a mixture of fear, anger, and sorrow.

“Why are you here,” Maki hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

“I’m glad you asked, tutz! Y’see, you all did _so_ well in yesterday’s class trial, that I thought I’d hand out some wondrous rewards!” Producing a case out of seemingly nowhere, Monokuma’s ever-present grin seemed to widen slightly. The bear opened the case, displaying a set of six medals with his and the Monokubs’ faces on it. “Unfortunately, dear, dear Monokid was lost to us yesterday, but his memory shall live on in the form of this collectable medal!” Waddling over to the group, which parted in order to give him a wide berth, he picked up one of the medals and held it out to Ryoma. “The award for _Most Apathetic_ goes to…” he paused as a drumroll sounded from seemingly nowhere, “Ryoma Hoshi! Can we get a big round of applause, folks?” The Monokubs applauded obnoxiously, whistling and clapping loudly. Ryoma glared at Monokuma, refusing to accept the medal until the bear finally dropped it at his feet.

“Is this some kind of sick fucking joke?!” Miu cried, holding her arms to her chest protectively.

“Whaaat, don’t like awards ceremonies? Too bad, because you’re up next!”

“M-Me?!” Monokuma waddled over to the inventor, brandishing a medal in front of her, which she aggressively snatched out of his paw.

“The award for _Best Comic Relief_ goes to the one and only Miu Iruma!” the bear cheered, dancing around.

“Fuck off!” Kaito yelled, rushing towards the bear.

“ _Best Dumbass-Who-Misses-The-Goddamn-Point_... Kaito Momota!” Monokuma announced, tossing a medal towards Kaito, halting him in his tracks. “If you care about your pitiful life at all, you’d best shut your mouth,” he said, glaring at the astronaut.

“...” Kaito didn’t respond, clearly very disturbed by the bear’s threat. Satisfied with Kaito’s silence, Monokuma moved on, turning his back on him.

“Nowwwww, Rantaro Amami? Do we have a Rantaro Amami in the crowd?” A wave of unease rippled throughout the gathered group, as Monokuma continued calling for the recently deceased. “Rantaro Amami, please come collect your award!” After a moment’s pause, he sighed. “Well, guess he won’t be getting the prize for _Best First Murder Victim_ ,” Monokuma lamented, his ever present grin even more unsettling. “What a shame. AAAAAAnyways…”

Shuichi had been standing near the back of the group, his eyes downcast. His hands had a slight tremor, as he frowned at the ground, clearly trying to keep himself composed. Thus, he was startled when Monokuma popped up in front of him, shouting his name.

“Shuichi Saihara!! You are the winner of the most illustrious award yet; _Best Class Trial Detective!!!!_ Congratulations!!” Shuichi gaped at the bear, hands trembling and eyes wide. After a moment, he accepted the offered medal, if only to get the attention off of him. “Sheesh, tough crowd!”

“Ooo, ooo!! What about me?” Kokichi said, jumping up and down excitedly. “Do I not get an award? WAAAAAAAH, MONOKUMA HATES MEEEEEEEE--”

“Oh, how could I forget! Kokichi Ouma!” Monokuma shouted, interrupting Kokichi’s crocodile tears. “You get my personal favorite: _Best Antagonistic Student!_ That’s a tough one to win, so you should be proud!” Kokichi snatched the medal from the bear, a grin on his face.

“Woooooow, thanks so much! This is perfect for an evil supreme leader like me, nishishi!”

“What the hell are you doing, Kokichi?” Kaito cried, having recovered his voice. Kokichi smirked at him, his smile never fading.

“Obviously, I’m thanking Monokuma for such a wonderful gift! It sure is better than whatever you have to offer,” he crooned, eyes narrowing. Kaito growled at him, lunging at the prankster with a yell. Kokichi dodged out of the way and darted out of the room, giggling all the while.

“What a fucking creep,” Kaito muttered, glaring at the door Kokichi had exited out of.

Kokichi unlocked his dorm room, slipping inside quietly and locking the door behind him. His gleeful expression fading into a more disgusted one, he glared at the medal still in his hand before chucking it against a wall, breaking it into pieces.

“What a sick joke,” he muttered, kicking the medal shards under his bed. Wiping his hands on his shirt in disgust, he turned to his whiteboard, expression neutral. It made him feel sick to have to act like that in front of everyone, but it had to be done. Now, in the safety of his room, he had work to do. Someone had to end this sick game, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe... i never said the characters had to actually _like_ the items, they just had to central to the drabble  >:)  
> hope you guys liked the longer one, this time!


	63. Metronome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A musical device that is used to match the tempo when playing an instrument. A basic pendulum type._
> 
> **Loved by:** Kaede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the first chapter!

Kaede sat in her room, tapping her foot idly, keeping a silent beat as she thought. After tonight, escaping would be even harder, with everyone at odds with each other. The clock on her wall was digital, but Kaede absently counted out the seconds regardless. Tick, tick, tick, everyone’s glares directed at her. Tick, tick, tick, the ache of her muscles as she tackled the death road once again. Tick, tick, tick, the timer counted, a countdown to the end of their lives. Either someone murders, or they all die. Tick, tick.

Kaede longed for the sound of an analog clock, longed for the comforting ticking noise, steady like a metronome. One, two, three, four, ever present, ever beating in time. Like a heart, never missing a beat. Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, until it goes out. Snuffed, like a flame, no longer beating, no longer alive. Like they would be. Soon. Unless she did something.

She couldn’t just sit around. She was anxious, she was restless. Pacing the perimeter of her room, her thoughts ran even faster. One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn around, stop running, stop fighting, just accept. Accept the truth. The truth that they’ll never escape. That they’ll all die here, in some sick, twisted fate.

No, no. She can’t give up. They can do this, _she_ can do this. Gears in her mind turning, cranking. Tick, tick, tick. The clock counts down. Ideas. Plans, formulated and devised in desperation, in a time of dire need. What to do, what to do, tick, tick, tick. Stop. An idea. Pacing turns to tapping once more, up and down goes her heel, bouncing, rhythm. Planning. Decisions. It won’t work.

It has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this make any sense? i dunno. it sure is. something, i guess!


	64. Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An art book for sketches. It's pocket-sized so it's convenient to carry around._
> 
> **Loved by:** Angie  
>  **Liked by:** Gonta, Korekiyo, Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode!

Angie skipped through the courtyard, humming to herself quietly. Glancing around, she searched for a subject to draw, having been struck with inspiration. She almost didn’t see Gonta, crouched by a bed of flowers, scribbling something in a sketchbook of his own.

“Gonta!! Hello!” Angie chirped, bouncing over to him. Gonta’s head shot up, surprise quickly fading into recognition, then excitement as a smile spread across his face.

“Hello, Angie!!” Crouching beside him, Angie leaned against the entomologist, squinting in the direction he had been looking. Not seeing anything, she glanced over at his sketchbook, gasping in excitement at the detailed drawings on the page.

“Wooooow!! Angie didn’t know Gonta was an artist, too!” Gonta, realizing what she was referring to, smiled.

“Gonta likes to draw bugs,” he explained, pointing at the flower he had been observing. Looking closer, Angie noticed a swarm of small, green insects attached to the flower’s stem. “Gonta was just drawing aphids here!” Bringing pencil to paper once more, he added small antennae to the image, writing in messy kanji beside it.

“Gonta is a very good artist,” Angie said, smiling at him. “Would Gonta mind if Angie stayed and drew with Gonta for a while?” Gonta shook his head, smiling, and Angie opened her sketchbook, beginning a rough outline.

After parting ways with Gonta, Angie continued on inside the school building. Turning through the winding halls, she paused, seeing Korekiyo in a classroom by themself.

“Kiyo!” she said, entering the room and sliding into a seat beside them. Korekiyo looked up, glancing over at Angie and nodding. On their desk lay an open book, with a piece of lined paper beside it, covered in annotations and painstakingly referenced drawings. Angie laid her sketchbook out on the table, quietly drawing beside the anthropologist to avoid disturbing their recreational research.

Later on, Angie strolled down the hallway, running into Tsumugi. The cosplayer fell in step with her, smiling at Angie in greeting. Angie began chattering excitedly about this and that, just filling the silence. Upon reaching her destination, the art room, Angie beckoned Tsumugi inside, still talking.

“And Angie finally finished her portraits!” Laying her sketchbook in front of Tsumugi as the cosplayer dug her own out of her backpack, she flipped to the most recent pages, where carefully sketched portraits of their classmates decorated the paper.

“Wow, that’s amazing, Angie!” Tsumugi said, eyes sparkling. Angie grinned at the praise, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

“Angie did the last two just today! Gonta and Kiyo!” Flipping the sketchbook back towards her, Angie locked eyes with Tsumugi. “Now Angie just has to do one of Tsumugi!” Tsumugi giggled, opening her own outfit sketchbook and flipping to a blank page.

“If you’re still sure you want to draw someone as plain as me,” she said, “then go ahead!” Angie smiled, pulling her favorite pencil out of her coat, and began to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing


	65. Art Manikin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A model doll that has the same joints as humans. It's pretty versatile and can stay balanced in positions humans can't maintain._
> 
> **Loved by:** Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

Carefully positioning the wooden doll, Angie allowed her mind to wander, the aimless fiddling not doing much for her attention span. The way the manikin was wrapped around her would almost be intimate, were it not an inanimate object. The artist would have preferred a live model, but she didn’t want to subject anyone else to her needs for this painting. The position would be greatly uncomfortable for a human, and the doll was able to stay perfectly still in a way that people couldn’t. Still, she found herself generally dissatisfied with its stiff positioning.

Stepping back to admire her work, despite the general issues with the lack of… life, for want of a better word, in the manikin, Angie decided that the posing was finished. She would make do with what she had. And what she had was the manikin.

As she began the painting process, she found herself longing for the teasing banter typically exchanged with the model. Even if the work took longer, even if it wasn’t as precise, she couldn’t deny how much she preferred working with a live model as opposed to this… doll. Longing for connection, for a service that the mankin couldn’t provide, she let out a heavy sigh.

She was too old to be playing with dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the game calls it a “manikin” so i called it a manikin instead of. mannequin.


	66. Bird Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A carefully selected collection of fresh seeds for domestic pigeons. Wild pigeons can't appreciate the increased quality, so it would be a waste to give them these._
> 
> **Loved by:** Himiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place whenever you’d like!

“Nyeh… here you go, guys.”

The pigeons crowded around Himiko’s cupped hands, shoving one another to get at the seeds in the center. Himiko chuckled tiredly, smiling as she watched the birds peck the bird food out of her hands. The birds were exceedingly comfortable with her, and were trained well enough not to fly away from her without the command. Wiping the leftover seeds on her skirt, Himiko held out a finger to one of the birds, inviting them to hop up. They did so without hesitation, nuzzling against Himiko’s cheek when she brought them up to her face. Himiko scratched carefully below the pigeon’s beak in return, ruffling the tiny feathers and causing the bird to let out a content coo. Himiko gave the birds the okay to fly so that they could stretch their wings. She watched as they flew around the room, a tiny smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet one today!


End file.
